The Woman In the Painting
by TheEternalDaylightingRanger
Summary: Jace Herondale is assigned the murder case of Clarissa Fairchild. The further Jace becomes involved, the more different stories and timelines are mixed and warped, seeming to change frequently. And if it all helps even less, he realizes that he's falling in love with a dead girl! Everything changes, of course, when Clary comes back to her apartment one night...1940s AU
1. Prologue

**I've kind of posted this on a whim and spontaneous choices. I've just had this brilliant idea for a while, and this kind of was the aftermath.**** Loosely based off of the movie and novel "Laura"  
**

**I wish I was amazing enough to own Mortal Instruments, but alas, I am not Cassie Clare, so no.**

Jace Herondale threw his hat on the cushioned chair, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. A long day of crime-fighting and detective work really took a drain on his emotions. He had been right-of course he was, he was always right. The Butler had been the one to kidnap Mrs. Blackthorn's daughter, Dru, and held her for ransom to pay for his large debt from gambling.

It only took a week to finish the investigation, which he was grateful for. The case never really held on to his interests. But this new one…it sounded interesting. He picked up the beige folder labeled: Clarissa Fairchild. She was apparently a very top-notch artist for Ads and been murdered last night in her hotel room.

Chief Morgenstern then walked in briskly with purpose. "You've gotten your next assignment, then? Good." Jace preceded to open up the file; it was almost like a well oiled routine his chief and him had figured out; he would solve a case, Chief would say the same thing as always and they'd jump into it immediately. He figured he had always been a favorite of Morgenstern…probably because he was the best in their department.

The file was filled with all the recent doings of Clarissa- letters, Ads she had been working on and finished, and lastly, a brief description of all her most closest friends and advisers. All of them had been in some kind of contact with her in the past two days.

"I want you to check up and question everyone." he touched the paper with the picture of an older man, saying, "This Hodge Starkweather. He's the one that helped Clarissa rise up from a desk job. They've been corresponding for a while. A close friend. Not a very large suspect in the case…but it would be foolish not to try and get some more information out of him."

Jace nodded. He turned the page; this document showed a handsome young man with dark, black hair. "Clarissa's fiancé. Sebastian." he read aloud.

"Yes, and he's the one I've been suspecting more and more whenever I look at him." Chief went around the desk to lean over next to him and propped himself with his elbows, staring intently. "He's lost most of his fortune from his deceased parents by gambling all of it away. Just recently he's somehow come across a large sum money from this woman here-" he pointed to the other page and continued. "She's been depositing money into his account for about two months, and just last week he deposited this time 10,000 dollars in her account."

The woman was beautiful, with shocking big blue eyes and blonde hair. "She's one of Miss Fairchild's closest friends. Kaelie Whitewillow. But there's something odd about them…Make sure to be extra observant when the two of them are together."

"And the last one…"

Morgenstern snorted. "Don't even assume Dorothea. I talked to her earlier. She's not…well…I don't think she's completely there. She's harmless." he waved her out of the way and splayed the three sheets out on Jace's desk. "Focus on these three. We'll come up with more further on in the case."

"This will be interesting." Jace commented, leaning back in his chair with both of his hands clasped behind his neck. He stared at the picture of Clarissa Fairchild. She was gorgeous; vibrant red hair, a petite, trusting face, and the most…captivating green eyes. "Very interesting." he murmured.

**Soooooo...What do you think? Any of you intrigued? Or interested? Jace apparently finds Clary interesting...Hmmm..._very interesting. _**

**-Lau**


	2. The Situation of Mr Starkweather

**Wow! I received a lot of good feedback from you guys already! I'm super excited to continue this, so don't worry that I won't not update...if that makes sense?**

**Extra thank you to all those who have already favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys are all super amazing!**

**-Lau**

**Chapter 1**

Jace studied the crime scene photos that went along with the folder. The cab driver was hurrying his way to Hodge Starkweather's house like Jace said to. He fingered the old book in his pocket like he always did whenever he felt built up emotions before a case; nervousness, anticipation, but most of all-excitement. It was natural to feel those kinds of things, but Jace preferred not to let his emotions show during his investigation. It usually made a mess of things and left him feeling even more confused.

He flipped to the next picture; they were all quite horrible and bloody-after a shot gun blow to the face within two feet...it was bound to be very awful. This particular picture showed the victim's body. Her hair was dark and drenched in blood from her head and was also soaking the carpet around her. Her body was limp and pale...drained like a pig after its kill. Murder was so inhumane. Why some people took pleasure in committing the crime was beyond him.

The last picture showed her face...or what was left of it, at least. The shotgun blew off at least half her of it. The bloody flesh was no longer distinguishable to Clarissa's petite, beautiful facial features. He shuddered; yes, he could kind of see where her nose used to be. He closed the folder quickly and set it beside him, straightening his posture.

The whole situation of Clarissa Fairchild was devastating; a beautiful, intelligent young woman with such a promising, successful future ahead of her and then...it had suddenly and randomly been ripped from her. Only it wasn't random, he reminded himself. Someone had done this purposefully...and Jace would get the bottom of it. _For her. _If she was half the woman in her reports, then she deserved justice.

"Here, sir."

"Thank you." He paid the driver and got out of the cab, grabbing the folder. Staring at the red, brick building, he took a deep breath and started for the doorway. It was very large for a single man with no family, he noted.

He knocked twice, the white door swinging open almost immediately to reveal a short, balding man with graying hair, probably still in his late forties. "Yes? Can I help you?" he squinted at him.

Jace stepped forward and took out his gleaming detective badge. "Yes, are you Mr. Hodge Starkweather?" The old man nodded, so he continued, "I'm Jonathon Herondale. I'm here and apart of the murder case for-"  
"Clarissa Fairchild, I know." He snapped impatiently. "I don't need any more questions. Can't I be left in peace?"

"I'm sure Clarissa might've been thinking the same thing before she died." He countered, just a bit angry at the man's attitude.

He stared at him for a moment. "Touché." The man said finally. "Clarissa Fairchild...I know full well who she was."

Exactly." Jace replied uneasily, "So I wanted to ask a few follow-up questions on your relationship with Clarissa."

He sighed. "Fine. If it helps you catch her killer faster, then ask away...But come inside where you can be comfortable."  
Jace followed him into the antechamber and up a flight of steps to a large living room. Mr. Starkweather sat down on a couch and began making himself comfortable, while Jace studied the room. The collection of all the antiques made it obvious to what he did in his free time. His fingers brushed over fine, china plates, golden trinkets, and the wood of a large, Grandfather clock.

"Don't touch that!" he cried. "There are only two of them left!"

He held up his hands. "Sorry, sir." He threw his hat on the chair and sat on the arm, across from where Mr. Starkweather was sitting, occupying himself with some kind of hot beverage. Jace flipped open the folder, pretending to look it over once. He practically already memorized the whole thing from front to back; he really was trying to make the man across from him nervous...or feel any emotion at all.

"In here, it says that the last time you saw her-"

Hodge interrupted him, picking up a few pages of paper. "The last time I saw Clarissa Fairchild was the night before last, at a French diner outside town. We'd been discussing her marriage that was unwisely scheduled just next week and..."  
"Is it really necessary to type out your alibi?" he cut in. "Worried that you'll forget it?"

"No..." he spluttered. "No...I just wasn't sure if you had it written down somewhere."

"Mhmm." He pretended to write something down in his small notebook.

"Alright! Just ask the questions and go!"

Jace held back a smirk; he'd succeeded in getting under his skin. "Like I said," he tried not to show his smugness, "you were having dinner and you'd been discussing her future marriage to Sebastian Verlac. But she left earlier than planned and apparently went back to her hotel room. But you didn't see her anytime afterwards?"

"No." he shook his head. "Although, she was acting very strangely. Clarissa wasn't very sure on her engagement with Sebastian, and she said that she was meeting up with him right afterwards."

"So you believe that Sebastian was most likely the one to kill her." He stated plainly.

"Yes." He answered slowly. "That is what I think."

"Interesting." He replied, pretending to be bored, when he really wasn't. In fact, everything about this case kept him alert and entertained, at best. "I just have one more question for you."

"Hm?" Mr. Starkweather pushed himself up and began to walk around the room, admiring his collection.

"Two years ago in the column you write for the newspaper, you wrote on the Lovelace murder."

"I did, didn't I? I wouldn't have guessed that you, of all people, would read."

"Forced to, actually." he waved the file in the air. "I wouldn't actually read the newspaper willingly."

Mr. Starkweather snorted. "All you young people are the same...Well, I'm assuming you didn't bring up my job for nothing?"

"No," Jace stood up, following him into the next room; his bedroom, "Anyways, the Lovelace case...You wrote," he referred to the file then, "that she was killed with buck shot, which was the same bullet that was used in _this_ murder."

"And why does this matter?" the man began fixing his tie in his mirror, adjusting his suspenders.

"Miss Lovelace wasn't killed by buck shot...she was stabbed."

"Oh...well...my story was more interesting anyway." He turned around, walking up to Jace and getting in his face. He assumed Hodge was trying to look threatening, but was failing pathetically, due to the fact that he was at least five inches shorter than Jace.

"But you can see where it's suspicious?"

"You are a very observant and young, Jonathan. I think I remember you from the newspaper; you were shot in the ankle during a gang fight and the doctors couldn't get it out. But your skin healed over it eventually...And now you have a silver ankle."

"Not really. Bullets are made of lead, not silver." Jace was unwilling for the man to try and understand him. He was supposed the one to understand _him_.

Yes..." he stumbled before straightening again. "Yes, I knew that. It sounds much better after you gloss up the tale a bit."

"Yes. I suppose it does." Jace said.

"You suspect me." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes." He answered. He saw no point in hiding it.

"Well...You'd be a fool not to."

"And as you can see, I'm no fool." Jace smiled and sat down, pulling out his book and began to read.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" he looked up.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Reading." He answered as if it were obvious. "I do like to read novels, just no newspapers."

"And what...Ah...Dickens. I never had much patience for him."

Jace lifted his old copy of _A Tale of Two Cities. _"I suppose if you actually tried, you'd enjoy his writing very much."

"Yes...maybe." Mr. Starkweather snorted. "I don't see that coming up in the near future."

Jace couldn't help but catch an underlying meaning in his words; did he mean he didn't have much patience for anything? Or was he just overthinking everything as usual? "Yes...well. That's all. Good day." He turned to leave when the older man stopped him.

"Wait...can't I come along with?"

"And why would you want that?" he asked slowly, eyes narrowing.

"Murder is my favorite crime."

"That's an interesting thing to say after your friend was _murdered_." Hodge frowned at the word friend. "Unless you weren't _just_ friends..." Jace chewed on his tongue, trying to figure out Mr. Starkweather through his facial expressions. It was quite hard, actually. The man must've been used to hiding most of his emotions.

"What are you trying to say?" Hodge snarled quickly.

"Were you in love with Clarissa Fairchild?" they seemed like a very unlikely pair, but the world was an odd place. One could never know. "Did she love you?" he almost laughed at the thought of such a lovely woman actually caring for such a sleazy, hawkish old man.

"Clarissa thought me one of the most interesting men alive-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You've never met a woman like her before in your whole life...and I can tell that you've probably known a few-"

"And what does my life have to do with yours...or Clarissa's?"

He sighed. "She also thought me as the gentlest, kindest, and most compassionate man she'd ever met."

"And were you?" Jace asked, very uninterested in whatever Hodge Starkweather had come up with to make himself feel better. A girl like Clarissa Fairchild didn't fall in love with men like him...but men more like...Jace. Yes, he could imagine it. Her with him. It made perfect sense...if not for the only fact that she was...well, _dead_.

"A man can only try."

"Yes, he can." He agreed, getting up to leave. "And why not? Come along. I'm meeting Kaelie Whitewillow at the hotel and then combing over Clarissa's room again." he needed to keep an eye on him, anyway. If there was one thing that he was sure of after meeting with the man, it was that he didn't trust Hodge Starkweather.

**Hmmmm...So we met the first suspect. The next chapter will introduce the other two.**

**Please leave your thoughts and deepest suspicions in the review box below.**

**-Lau**


	3. The Situation of Kaelie Whitewillow

**Hello everyone! So this chapter took a while to get out, but nevertheless, it happened! I won't be able to update for the rest of the week due to this three day volunteer thing for a homeless shelter for my church, so I won't be able to write anything for a couple days. It starts on Thursday, so that gives me time to update my other story, Stele Arts Academy before I leave and come back on Sunday. So no chapter until another week. So don't tell me to update because I will, you don't have to worry. **

**Also, thanks to all this amazing support already on the second chapter! This is crazy awesome guys! You are all completely amazing! The reviews, favorites, and follows have really made my past few days whenever I see somebody add TWIP to their list. It's fantastic! Keep it up everyone!**

_**P.S. I realized I never really elaborated on the time period, and I haven't really put forth any indication of whether it is present or past….So I'll just tell you. This is centered in the late 1940s. 1948 or 1949 I believe.**_

**-Lau**

"I'd just like to ask a few more follow-up questions."

The woman sighed, opening the door wider for Jace and Mr. Starkweather in. "Fine…Your name?"

"Mr. Jonathan Herondale, and this is-"

"I know plenty well who Hodge is, Jonathan, but thank you anyways." She only narrowed her eyes at Hodge before smiling coyly at Jace. "Questions?"

Jace cleared his throat, looking down at Kaelie's page and notes. "Yes…um, let's see…." he stumbled. Kaelie was beautiful in a very distracting way that unnerved him.

"Here, how about we sit down?" Kaelie locked the door behind him before taking his arm, her fingers digging into his skin as she led Jace to her very large living room, setting him down in the chair opposite of hers.

He didn't like this woman particularly. Kaelie was leading everything. _But he was in charge_…especially during interrogations. Hodge habituated in the corner; Jace could feel his studious eyes on him, calculating and evaluating him.

"You were good friends with Clarissa?"

"Every since school." she clasped her hands in her lap, crossing her legs. She smiled fondly at him, probably remembering some distant memory from a long time ago.

"And so you know Sebastian Verlac? Clarissa's fiancé?" Jace noticed the tightening of her jaw and hands, and strained smile forcing to replace the previous at the mention of Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian? Yes, of course I know him. I'd be an awful friend if I hadn't met her soon-to-be-husband." she smiled with strained.

"Mhmm." he pretended to scribble away on his notepad, causing Kaelie to clear her throat, whether from nerves or annoyance, he wasn't sure. "Did you know Sebastian before Clarissa introduced you two?"

"What does Sebastian have to do with Clarissa's murder?" she reasoned, "I don't see how any of this relevant."

"Trust me, Ms. Whitewillow, it has everything to do with Clarissa." he smirked. "I'm the one who asks the questions, and you answer. It doesn't work the other way around."

She stared at him, her big, blue eyes widening when she realized. "Do you suspect me? _Me?_" she asked incredulously.

"At this point in the investigation, everyone is a suspect."

"What?" she jumped from her seat, pacing back and forth.

From the corner, Hodge was smirking, his arms folded over his chest. "Don't worry, Kaelie, he suspects me as well."

She stopped her pacing, staring at Hodge before turning her attention back to Jace. "Don't even think it was Hodge." she sneered, bending down closer to his ear, giving him a full view down her flowing shirt, which he averted his eyes away from immediately. "He was too in love with Clarissa to even think of killing her."

He nodded slowly, Kaelie straightened, returning to her seat.

"Do you have any more questions for me, then?" she folded her arms, glaring at Jace.

"Yes, actually. One more."

"Alright, then. Ask it."

"You and Sebastian Verlac have been exchanging money for months now."

"Yes." she agreed. "What of it?"

"What have you been paying him for? Or even better…What is he paying you _for?_"

"Are you suggesting?…That he's paying me for-"

"I didn't say anything, Ms. Whitewillow, so you can take it however you want to. All I'm asking is why you're giving him money."

"I let him go shopping for me."

"Every week?" When she didn't say anything and glanced out the window, he asked, "Did you approve of Sebastian and Clarissa's engagement?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she challenged. But he saw through her weak façade of poise and aloofness. Kaelie immediately turned off any feeling or expression whenever Jace mentioned Sebastian and Clarissa together.

He couldn't stand that smug face anymore, so Jace asked the first thing he knew would get under her skin. "Are you in love with Sebastian Verlac?"

Her reaction was very satisfying.

Kaelie began spluttering, her cool and superior demeanor vanishing almost instantly. "No! No…Why would I…How dare you accuse me of…you think…How could you even … I let you into my home and you accuse me of murdering my best friend!" her hands shook as her temper flared. The truth about Kaelie's feelings seemed obvious since the moment Jace walked in her apartment, but her saying it aloud just proved his theory that he was always right.

Jace struggled hold back a smirk. "No, I accused you of being in love with your best friend's fiancé." he stood up, circling Kaelie from where she stood frozen. "Which is very obvious that you do…" he added offhandedly, letting her know of his confirmations, "But the real question is…Is Sebastian in love with _you?_ Did your romance actually go beyond unrequited love?" he stroked his chin in a mock contemplative expression.

While he circled her, Jace noticed her clenched fists, tense jaw, and flaming eyes. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, or keeping them in, in that case. She could've snapped easily in a moment of pure jealousy and killed Clarissa to be with Sebastian…It seemed very likely-possible, even. And Kaelie seemed like the kind of person who was very used to getting what she wanted. At any costs.

The front door opened and banged shut, a man shouting, "Kaelie! I'm here! How's-" he cut off, staring in shock at the scene before him. Kaelie plopped down on her couch then, her eyes screwing closed in defeat and rubbed her forehead.

"Ah! Mr. Verlac, I believe?" Jace went to meet him, grasping his hand firmly and shaking it.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, staring past Jace's shoulder at Kaelie. "And you are?"

"Jonathan Herondale. Detective."

"Oh." he said. "You're with the police?"

"Obviously."

"Well…I came here to escape all those reporters in my room. I can hardly think with all their questions."

"You can hardly think in almost any circumstance." Hodge muttered loudly.

"Do you do this often, then?" Jace asked casually, ignoring Hodge's snide comment and gesturing to Sebastian and Kaelie.

"Sorry? What do you mean?" Sebastian frowned, his dark brow furrowing.

"You two obviously are good friends, I'm assuming." Jace smiled good naturedly at the two of them. Sebastian just looked even more confused, while Kaelie refused to acknowledge his existence, taking sips from a beverage she'd gotten for herself. She obviously understood what he was trying to get at "Well, if you have a key to Ms. Whitewillow's apartment, you two obviously must be _very_ good friends, if you visit so often, Sebastian."

"I don't…I'm not sure..." Sebastian finally cleared his throat. "I think you're taking this the wrong way Mr. Herondale. Kaelie and I aren't…no, I l_oved_ Clarissa. I would never even think about betraying her."

"Mhmm." Jace murmured.

"You don't sound convinced." he stated cautiously.

"I don't, do I?" Jace smiled easily, but inside he wanted to pound the guy in. Sebastian's supposed love of his life was just murdered, and here he was, with Clarissa's best friend, in her apartment just barely two days later. If he was in Sebastian's place, engaged to a woman like Clarissa…why, he'd be devastated. How Sebastian could even look at another woman, much less correspond like he had with Kaelie, was beyond his comprehension of human nature.

"Well, Sebastian never really has been good at convincing people." Hodge said smugly.

"At least I never had to convince Clarissa of my love." he retorted. "I had courage to tell her, unlike some people." Sebastian shot a glance at Hodge, who's neck reddened immediately.

Hodge began shouting then, jabbing a finger at Sebastian's chest, glaring menacingly at him, "Well, I'll never-"

Sure that the shouting match would escalate into a fight, Jace yelled at them. "Listen! This is an interrogation, not a rink to fight out your anger!" Hodge scowled, slinking back to his previous corner, while Sebastian glared at Jace. Then he said calmly, "I understand you're all grieving, but I'm just trying to give this woman some justice. I'm sure that's what you all want as well- for Clarissa's murderer to pay for their crimes." he explained cautiosly to them, "But this is not helping me get anywhere in the case. So if you could all calm down, not talk, or…something. I don't know. Just don't get in my way when I'm trying to do my job. Because I will catch the killer, I can assure you all. I just need some time."

Jace cast his eyes around the room, catching everyone's expressions. This was the most important part of his comments; their reactions. Kaelie was nervously glancing at Sebastian, trying to catch his eye, while Sebastian was staring at his hands, his head bowed. But their gazes matched when Jace glanced at Hodge. The older man's expression was one of calm and peace.

**So now that you've met three of the suspects, what do you think? Who's thinking Hodge? Or Kaelie? Or Sebastian? Anyone think it's not any of them? Just give me your thoughts. I'm going to try and respond to everyone's reviews for now on. Just because you guys are all so awesome and I love you all a lot for reviewing! They do literally make my day!**

**-Lau**


	4. The Situation of Sebastian Verlac

**Wow! So many reviews! You guys are fantastic! A lot of people have many different opinions...Some think it was Hoge, while some believe it's someone else entirely. A lot of you are guessing theirs some kin of relationship between Kaelie and Sebastian, so a LOT of you suspect one of you two. It's interesting to see you guys guess.I wish i could respond to you guests, but all I can do is thank you!  
**

**Also...I'm very sorry that I reviewed my own story...it was actually my sister in the wrong account...so no I don't compliment myself...that'd be really weird.**

**-Lau**

"This is ridiculous! What motive would I have to kill Clarissa?" Sebastian exclaimed once the initial shock was over. "We were perfectly happy. Our marriage was going to be next week, actually, you know." Sebastian informed Jace, desperately trying to claim his innocence.

"No…you didn't know." Hodge interrupted, stepping into the conversation. "Nor did I, or anyone else alive. Clarissa herself was going to leave for her mother's country house to think the whole thing over. Clear her head, so to speak. We have no idea whether or not Clarissa was actually going to marry you."

"You just want to think that." Sebastian snarled, before composing himself. "I'm sure you've heard losers whine before, Mr. Herondale, especially with your profession?"

Jace only nodded, watching the argument between the two with a covered interest. In Sebastian's words, Hodge was the loser, and he the winner, claiming the prize of Clarissa like she was an object. After countless hours studying and researching the young woman, Jace believed Clarissa had much more dignity to be treated like that. Perhaps she hadn't loved either of them while she still lived. This thought for some reason lifted a weight in his chest that made him feel lighter.

Jace shook his head. "I must leave now, gentlemen. I have other things I have planned for today." Kaelie got up from her spot on the couch and stood next to Sebastian to see him out.

"You should stay for lunch. Kaelie can order-"

"Always the perfect host." Hodge cut in, "Almost like he was in his own home."

"It's fine." Jace ignored Hodge's snide comment. "I do have other affairs more important than lunch."

"Oh." Sebastian said. "I just thought you might want to ask me a few more questions before you left."

Jace sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Alright. You went to The Iron Sister symphony the night of Clarissa's murder, am I correct?" Sebastian nodded. "What two songs did they play?"

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "Um, Beethoven's Ninth and Brahms First, I believe."

"Uh-huh." Jace replied skeptically. "Tell me, did you have a key to her country house?"

"No…But I do think she had one in her room upstairs."

"Alright. Thank you Ms. Whitewillow for your hospitality."

"Wait!" called Sebastian.

Jace turned away from the door. "Yes?"

"Can I come and help you?"

Jace sighed again. "Why not?"

* * *

Jace nodded to Jonathan who was waiting outside the door to the room. Jonathan threw him the keys, passing him and telling him. "You're on guard duty till I get back."

"Alright." Jace half smiled. He figured he'd be there for a while, anyway.

Jace turned the key into the lock of the white door. Hodge and Sebastian seemed to hover around his shoulder. Jace opened the door, entering Clarissa's living place. It was spoke of rich and success, but what really was on his mind was the entry way. "The doorbell rang." he muttered, pointing.

"What?" Sebastian asked, dumfounded.

"And then she got up and answered it." Jace walked past the threshold slowly, trying to relive the scene. He closed his eyes, pretending to see Clarissa's elegant figure sashay to the door and open the door. Her large green eyes would widen impossibly at the sight of the gun, and then she'd make a small gasp in a voice that he could only make up. Before she could move, or run, the person fired. "The murderer shot her point blank and her body fell backwards right here."

Jace glanced around the living area "But the shot was heard immediately. The person had to know that Clarissa's servant, Dorothea, was just a room over next to hers. So they hid the shotgun somewhere in the hotel. The weapon is too large to carry around and try to hide from someone."

"I thought this was the first time you've been up here?" Hodge questioned, walking into the room.

"I saw the photos from the crime scene."

"Well I best find those keys." Sebastian offered, patting his coat pockets and left into a Clarissa's study.

"I don't know why you police men need to take pictures of ladies like that." Hodge grumbled.

"A doll doesn't care about what she looks like when she's dead." he replied sarcastically.

"Don't call her a 'doll!'" Hodge purpled. "Clarissa was much more than that."

"Mhmm." Jace hummed nonagreeably.

The older man sighed in exasperation and annoyance. "Look around you. Does this look like a place where a 'doll' would live?" Hodge scowled. "Look at her." he gazed with awe and admiration at a large painting of a beautiful woman over the fireplace.

Jace allowed himself a glance. She stared back him seductively, lips curved in a knowing smile, Clarissa's green eyes sparkling at him with humor like she knew something he didn't. She wore a tight fighting black dress in the portrait, the back dipping low and the front showing just a hint of breast that wasn't considered highly indecent, but definitely not innocent.

Jace cleared his throat quietly. He put on his cool, calm exterior again, replying, "Not bad."

Hodge made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "The painter was in love with her when did that…Mr. Herondale, if you had seen her when she was alive…" he sighed. "She was perhaps the most interesting person you'd ever meet."

"Who was the painter?" Jace asked offhandedly, not wanting to hear about Clarissa from him, or really anyone. Anyone else's input on how she was threw off the image he'd created for her, much like he did for other murder cases.

"Simon Lewis." Hodge answered. "He could never capture her warmth...or her kindness, though." Hodge glanced over at Jace, who had returned to searching for the key.

Hodge stayed just behind Jace the rest of the time, trying the threatening method Hodge thought worked. Jace tried not to be annoyed with the older man and chose to ignore Hodge's attempts of getting his attention. He switched on the nearest lamp and rifled the through the desk drawers, all filled with papers covered in drawings. He glanced through them, smiling at a few. They must've been brainstorm ideas for ads in the newspaper and stores, because while they promoted a product, most of the words she scribbled down next to it bagged on it, some drawings completely scribbled over and crossed out.

Hodge turned red, angered for an unknown reason to Jace. "I this really helping us find the key?" he growled impatiently.

"Maybe." Jace grinned easily. "At least it's keeping me entertained."

"Well, it's not in the study." Sebastian walked in then, hands shoved in his trousers.

"Where else might it be?" Jace asked, ambling to the record player, placing the needle on the track. It began to play a sweet melody, but mysterious and darker with the harmony.

"Turn that off." Hodge snapped.

"It was Clarissa's favorite." Sebastian explained. "Not very popular or classical, but it suited her best, don't you think?"

"You know a lot about music?" Jace asked, moving into her bedroom.

"I know a little about a lot of things." Sebastian grinned charmingly.

"Then you'd at least notice that the band didn't play Beethoven or Brahm, but Mozart the whole night due to a last minute switch."

"Oh…" Sebastian pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, about that...I actually fell asleep the moment the first note played. You see, Clarissa and I had been working late into the night before with a campaign ad, so I slept the whole time, sir. I know it sounds suspicious, but I can only tell you the truth."

"It's understandable." Jace waved it away. "I've fallen asleep in many concerts before as well. I can't altogether blame you." Jace chuckled.

"Oh, you can't really believe him, do you?" Hodge retorted, glaring accusingly at Sebastian.

"That's my decision on whether or not to trust any of you." Jace said. He pulled out his book from his pocket, picking up from where he last left off, sitting down on her bed. Only he realized this was _her_ bed. _She_ had slept on it every night, probably curling up with a sketchpad and pencil…And then he couldn't read.

"It might be in here somewhere." Sebastian said to no one, going immediately to the bed side table and going through the three drawers. In the third one, he held a small key up triumphantly. "Here it is!" he cried.

"You know…" Jace drawled slowly, placing his book on his lap. It wasn't like he was actually reading it. He was much too focused on another thing… "The police are very thorough in their inventory and reports…that key wasn't there last night, was it?"

Sebastian gulped, wringing his hands together. He didn't say anything, so Jace continued. "Did you put it there?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." Sebastian replied immediately. "Yes, I did put it there."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I had no intention of giving it to you while _Mr. Starkweather _was here." Sebastian spat Hodge's name. "I have private reasons."

"Oh?" Jace said. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." Sebastian restated, his face hardening and tossed the key to Jace, staring defiantly at Hodge. "What is Clarissa's isn't any of _his_ business." he snarled.

"I have every right to know about any information on Clarissa!" Hodge's neck reddened as he took a threatening step forward. "And it's becoming very obvious to me on who killed her!'

"Hodge…I'm warning you…Stop implying I had anything to do with Clarissa's death." Sebastian commanded quietly and dangerously.

"Fine then." the older man folded his arms across his chest. "I'll make a _direct statement_."

Sebastian smiled and shook his head, taking a threatening step towards Hodge, who flinched. "You really shouldn't have said that, old man-"

Jace sprung up from where he was sitting and stood between the two men. "I wouldn't." Jace warned lowly. Sebastian relaxed and tugged on the collar of his long trench coat, taking a step back.

Jace opened up his book, reading the next few lines. "Would you stop reading that stupid book?" snapped an enraged Hodge. "It's getting on my nerves how randomly you read that thing."

"I know." Jace smirked and put the book in his coat pocket. "But it keeps me calm…Alright, let's go. Jonathan should be back now."

**I don't like the spot I left it at, but I'm just glad I got it done today! So didn't anyone's suspicions change? Any new guesses on what really happened to Clarissa? Some weird-Clace-dead-girl-feelings came up, which only increase as chapters go on. And then we'll actually and finally have them talk face to face! UGHH I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THAT! Anyone have any ideas on what Sebastian meant by "private reasons?" **

**I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I think by the end of the week is the earliest I'll post.**

**Also...I'm thinking of starting a new story again! I'm not sure when, but I want you guys' opinion on my new idea and whether or not you'd read it...okay, imagine this...A superhero/vigilante hero guy as Jace (kind of like Batman and Spiderman thing going on) He gets injected with a thing that I won't reveal yet in a way I won't reveal yet either, and it enhances all his abilities...he's faster, stronger, and smarter...and he's fighting crime in a city...and of course there's more to it but I don't want to give anything else away!**

**-Lau**


	5. The Situation of Male Dinner Dates

**NO, I did not fall off the planet or get abducted by aliens...I've just been busy. I was out in the middle of the wilderness for a whole week, so a Zombie Apocalypse could've happened, and I wouldn't have known. And this whole week I was at band camp all day everday...yes it sucked. So I can't tell you how relieved to say that I'm back! I was going to have this chapter longer, but it would've taken a really, really long time. And I thought you deserved the reassurance and chapter to see what will happen next!**

**Please enjoy!**

**-Lau**

Jace pulled out Clarissa's file for what seemed like the hundredth time. He'd gone over the suspects over and over for hours, it felt like. But what kept Jace coming back to that folder was the small, brown, leather-bound book. In the front cover it read, "Property of Clarissa Fairchild" in fancy cursive letters. The rest of it was filled with a sloppy scrawl, filling each lined page until about three quarters through, where it stopped abruptly.

Jace was nearly finished with the journal, stuck on the day before she died. Something stopped him from reading any more than a few lines. Perhaps it was because reading her last thoughts in this life seemed like a very precious privilege that maybe he didn't deserve.

But now, after meeting all the suspects, Jace had the feeling maybe that he should definitely read her last entry, maybe reveal something that others were hiding. So flipping open the little book open, Jace began reading:

"I feel utterly exhausted today. I've had just a little time to write, so it may be short because I can barely keep my eyes open. In short, I will give you a small and brief overview of today's happenings and maybe my feelings will extend today's entry. This morning around 9 AM I headed off to work, where Sebastian and I tried to finish an advertisement that was due last week.

It's the one with Aline Penhallow promoting a dress store and Sebastian had to take a few pictures of her and such. Which he still hasn't finished despite meeting about three or four times with her, much to my annoyance. But then we mostly got caught up on talking about wedding plans and such, so Sebastian has to meet up with her one more time while I'm gone.

I feel that talking about next week will make it seem a lot more real. Because so far this whole engagement has drifted by me like a dream. For a while, I wondered if Sebastian even cared for me, but now I know that he loves me. Why else would he pull through with the wedding?

I tell Hodge this all the time, and he always describes him as "a slimy gold-digger." But he is just blinded with jealousy, and so I forgive him. He doesn't like that less and less attention is being given to him, and more is for Sebastian as our wedding day approaches. Sebastian and Hodge still have the burning hatred toward each other since the very beginning, which at times makes me sad since both are so important in my life. Sebastian constantly says Hodge is trying to steal me away from him, and Hodge always says that Sebastian is cheating with Kaelie.

But I know that to be untrue. Kaelie is perhaps one of my best friends, why would she betray me like that? Even if they did date occasionally before he met me…Ugh…I'm becoming paranoid again. I think Hodge is planting seeds of uncertainty in the back of my mind. I should stop listening to him about Sebastian, but at times I can't help myself. I don't know what's wrong with me. At times, I intensely feel like I want to marry Sebastian, and other times I want to run away. Maybe live somewhere far in the country, where I know no one.

Perhaps that's the reason why I've made a decision to hide out in my mother's old country house for a few days. Clear up any discouraged thought or hesitancy I may feel toward marrying Sebastian. I think maybe it'll work. But I'm not altogether entirely sure. I can always call off the wedding for another few weeks if need be, so I have no rush or conflict with the decision.

So after Hodge and I's usual dinner date, I will attend the concert with Sebastian and then leave right after. So I won't have time to write until I get back. Goodnight!

-Clary

Jace stared as he riffled through the rest of the pages, feeling a sense of emptiness. Again, he felt that overwhelming sadness that this girl's life had been cut in half, a miniscule existence. The rough cover tickled his hands lightly as he sat back. He replaced the journal with his old Tale of Two Cities and began reading from where he left off at. Sighing, he set down the small book as the telephone began ringing.

Jace answered, Hodge's voice resonating from the other end. "Detective Herondale?"

"Yes, that's me." Jace felt like sighing again. He was hoping to have a short break from the case. Today had been too long and exhausting.

"I calling to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Jace coughed into his fist once, trying to choke back a spurt of laughter. "Sorry sir, not really interested."

He could almost see Hodge's face purple. "I didn't mean that!" Hodge snapped. "I wanted to talk about Clarissa."

This caught his attention immediately. "Where?"

* * *

Jace left his coat with the hostess, finding Hodge in a corner in the back of the restaurant.

"Good Afternoon, sir."

Hodge nodded, staying quiet until a waitress received their order. The silence was mildly uncomfortable, Jace's hands and feet fiddling underneath the white tablecloth. When Jace was bored, he usually studied others; their behaviors, habits, fancies, and random tendencies. The young woman across from sitting with a a man kept dropping her hand bag, disappearing underneath the tablecloth repeatedly from clumsiness or nervousness, Jace wasn't sure. Only the man didn't seem to mind so much as her ruffled shirt dipped low each time she bent. Jace smirked a little.

And then his attention was diverted to one man arguing with another, waving their hands frantically at each other. Normally he wouldn't have focused on the scene since it was so regular, but each time the sleeve of their jacket would precariously whiz past the candle in the middle of the table and Jace was looking forward to watching one of their arms go up in flames, only-

"This was our table." Hodge said so abruptly, Jace jumped.

"Sorry?"

"Clarissa and I always had dinner here on Friday night." Hodge explained.

"Oh...Is that why-"

"Why we're here, yes." Hodge studied him wearily, "This table is where it all began really." He tapped the wood fondly, and Jace felt like he was walking in on a happy reunion that he wasn't invited to. Which was odd thing indeed to feel when it was between an old man and a wooden table.

Jace sat back in his chair, crossing his ankles. "I'm guessing you asked me to come here for something more than your unrequited love story."

Hodge ignored the taunt and narrowed his eyes. "I believe this story will be most beneficial to you out of all others."

"Oh, really?" Jace's eyebrows rose.

"Yes." Hodge replied calmly, clasping his hands in front of him. "I think it will perhaps reveal...no, unveil the killer."

"And if it doesn't?" Jace replied, unimpressed with whatever Hodge had to say.

He frowned. "Then you will at least look at the case with a different perspective."

Jace nodded, waving his hand lazily for Hodge to begin. "Then let it unveil."

T**he whole next chapter will be a flashback in Hodge which, I know, doesn't sound very interesting, but trust me, it will...We'll also see the first-SPOILER! Forgot. Can't tell you that. Whatever. It'll be in the next chapter anyways. There'll be a lot of firsts in that chapter at least.  
**

** So please leave your feedback on whether or not you theories have changed, what Hodge will be recounting in the next chapter, what you think about Clary's journal entry...even how I'm an awful author who's very inconsistent in her updates?**

**-Okay, because I feel the need to record this moment, there is a baby toy from my siblings acting up right now and I'm kind of freaking out since I'm the only one awake downstairs and it's super dark and scary and mysterious noises are coming from that room...it keeps saying "Let's play!" in this really weird monotone voice that is so disturbing...why would anyone make that kind of toy?**

**-Lau**


	6. The Situation of a Flashback PART 1

**I updated again! Within a week too! I'm happy with this chapter. But it is a bit odd how I did the whole flashback thing. It's in the POV of Clary, not Hodge,which I thought would be more interesting for the rest of you all. Now here it is, as promised, the FIRST time we have Clary in the story! YAY!**

**And might I add...HOLY CRAP GUYS THE AMOUNT OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS FOR JUST 5 CHAPTERS...Just wow. You guys are amazing and I virtually send my love to every one of my readers. You guys are crazy awesome!**

**-Lau**

Clary tapped her foot, the white tablecloth covering up her nervous tick. The manila folder on her lap was held on tightly by her damp palms. The edges were wrinkled from her perspiration, so she willed herself to stop gripping the ad like it was a life line. Clary's friends surrounded her, laughing and unaware of their friend's severe anxiety.

Clary felt her heart beat increase and thunder loudly as she stood up, several of the other girls giving her thumbs up. Her closest friend, Kaelie, was the only one to stand up, giving her a hug and whispering in her ear, "You'll blow it out of the water. He'd be a fool to not endorse it."

Clary only smiled weakly and released her dear friend. "I hope you're right."

Kaelie's brilliant blue eyes danced warmly, patting her shoulder reassuringly. Clary could feel her heart rate decrease as she made the long, dreaded walk over to Mr. Starkweather, sidling in-between chairs in the crowded, French restaurant.

Mr. Starkweather sat hunched, reading a newspaper off to the left side of his dinner plate. His severely graying hair, hawkish nose, and cold, steel gray eyes sweeping over each line only increased Clary's fear of approaching him. She stood just steps before his table, but he didn't even notice. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at her table; Kaelie was smiling, motioning for her to go forward.

Sighing, Clary walked the few more steps up to Hodge Starkweather's dinner table. She cleared her throat loudly. "Sir."

The man looked up, his eyebrows knitting together, a hand holding up his chin. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes actually!" Clary began eagerly. "You see-" she held up the manila folder in her right hand. "I'm an employee for the Stele Pen Company. I was wondering-"

He sneered, cutting her off. "I should've known you were an advertiser for _them_."

Clary stared at him, her lips parting from his harsh tone. "Excuse me?"

No longer finding her of any particular interest, he turned his gaze back to the newspaper. "Leave me. I'm not signing anything or agreeing to anything. I'm sick of endorsing all these useless products. So get away and don't bother me again."

Clary set her chin, not willing to give up. Putting on a sweet smile, she tried again. "But sir, if you could just please-"

"Stele Pen Company, you said?"

"Oh..um, yes. We-"

"You sell _pens_?" he sneered.

"Um, yes. I do. I promote products through making ads. Now if you could-"

"I hate pens." he said bluntly, taking another bite of chicken. "So no. I won't promote it. Now will you leave me?"

"Well, I hate it when someone interrupts everything I'm trying to say!" she felt her temper snap. She'd remained as level headed as she could've. Mr. Starkweather was now just being plain rude.

He looked up at her, obviously surprised by her bluntness. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to tell you about the product, and you're going to sit and listen and not speak a word until I'm done." Clary commanded.

The man just stared at her, his elbows resting on the table, fingers clasped together and pressed against his lips. He narrowed his eyes in befuddlement. "Who are you?"

Clary lifted her chin, holding the manila folder with her folded arms. "Clarissa Fairchild."

"Hmm." he leaned forward. "And do you know who I am, Clarissa?"

"You're Hodge Starkweather, a column writer for The Idrisian Report newspaper."

"And do you know what I write about?" he smiled, but Clary felt a growing sense of dread at the menacing expression.

"You…you write reviews on products, departments, people, and advertise for companies." she stumbled.

"Then you realize I can ruin your whole career in a _single_ paragraph?" he smiled at that, slouching back in his chair, arms folded in success.

Clary shook her head. "You definitely could, and I'd be _greatly_ disappointed. I never thought of you as a cold, heartless man, but I guess I've misjudged you." she stated coldly, her lips curling into a frown.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Starkweather repeated from earlier.

"I know that you have a lot of power, but it gives you no excuse to be such a bully and abuse others with your words-"

_"Excuse me?"_ he cut in, an expression of pure bewilderment.

"-and now I know that our company is better off _without_ you." Clary finished, feeling triumphant with herself as she spun around and marched back to her table where Kaelie sat expectantly.

"Sooo…How did it go?" she chirped excitedly.

Clary slumped in her chair. "Awful."

* * *

Clary sat at her desk, crammed up against the wall. The whole back room was filled with them, her co-worker's rambunctious behavior filling the whole room with obnoxious conversations. Normally, Clary took apart in the fun activities, but she had the worst headache, like a hammer carving its way our of her skull.

It didn't help that she had to report to Mr. Lightwood her failings from the night before. She felt humiliated, even though her boss was completely understanding. He'd sent countless others to try and persuade Mr. Starkweather, but so far, it had all been in vain. It didn't comfort her at all though. Clary had been looking forward to proving herself, her name known to everyone. But now...she had failed just like everyone else. She was just the same as the others around her.

"Excuse me? Where can I find Clarissa Fairchild?"

Clary's eyes darted up to the stranger. And found that it wasn't a stranger at all, but the esteemed Mr. Starkweather. She swallowed, training her eyes on the blank sheet in front of her. She began a random sketch as she heard someone show him to where she sat.

"Ehem." Mr. Starkweather cleared his throat awkwardly, placing his fingers on the desk next to her arm.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" she asked, pretending to be focused on her sketch and not his close proximity. The room quieted down uncomfortably, curious ears hounding for what they were saying.

"Yes, actually." he replied. "I wanted to...erm...I wanted to...apologize...to you."

Clary looked up, her eyebrows raising.. "_Apologize_...to me?"

"Yes." he looked uncomfortable, wringing his hat "I realized that my actions and words were rude and I ever meant them."

"Oh really?" Clary asked, unimpressed. "And is that only because I told you off?"

The man stayed quiet, head bowed.

"Mhmm." Clary hummed. "Just as I thought. Is there anything else you need?"

'"Yes." he sounded more business-like now, more serious and in control. "I have an offer for you, actually, if you'll agree."

"And what is that?" her brow furrowed.

"I will endorse your product, if..." he paused. "If you'll agree to have dinner with me this Friday night."

**Because reviews were lower last chapter, I'm promising (everyone with an account, :( sorry guests) that everyone who reviews will get a snippet from the next chapter...and trust me, you'll want to see it. It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself!**

**So how did you all like this chapter? Did you hate it, love it? Like having Clary in here now? The Flashback might actually be in three parts or two. I can't decide. I think it'll be longer than this chapter, regardless of whether it's one or two more chapters.**

**-Lau**


	7. The Situation of a Flashback PART 2

**Sorry guys! The snippet I sent to you all for reviewing is actually for next chapter. Let me explain: I was writing and after several problems with saving and rewriting this one part at least a billion times, I decided to cut these chapters in half because it would've been at least 8,000 words...so next chapter is flashback part 3!**

**By the way...You guys are amazing! 22 reviews for just ONE chapter? I think that's a record for me! This is so exciting. Everyone just keep reviewing like that. I actually reread them at one point because I was having little to no motivation to write and then after I saw these...I had the urge to write again. So please, keep reviewing!**

**-Lau**

Clary smoothed out her navy blue, ruffled shirt and tucked it into her white, plaited skirt. The outfit made her look like a little girl, but it being the only thing that was clean (she hadn't the money to pay at the Laundromat), she wore it regardless. But she pulled her hair up in regal bun, so maybe the style would raise the look of her maturity.

When the offer came from Mr. Starkweather to attend dinner with him, her pride screamed from the inside for all it was worth. Clary wanted to spite him. _Boy,_ did she want to. But at the same time, her future and ambition called as well. This perhaps was a deal breaker between a desk job for the rest of her life and a freelancer...

So Clary accepted, hurting her pride tremendously, but the praise she would receive from her boss, her co-workers...would perhaps decrease the fatality.

She hailed a taxi, climbing into the small, smelly car and paid the driver to leave her at the same restaurant as the week before. She couldn't pronounce the name of the place even though she and Kaelie ate there regularly, so they gave the French Restaurant the name "Really Good Food Place."

When the taxi pulled up, she climbed out, pulling up her white sash to keep away from the chilly air. It was nearing late autumn, so the first snow of winter was sure to come soon.

She found Mr. Starkweather at the same table as the week before. So walking up to him, she stood in front of the table awkwardly, not sure whether she should just sit down or clear her throat-

"Oh, Ms. Clarissa. Sit down." Hodge Starkweather interjected her thoughts, speaking kindly to her.

She smiled, sitting down, and wrapped the sash on the back of her chair.

"You look lovely." he commented over the edge of his menu.

"Thank you." She blushed, looking him over to see if there was anything worth complimenting. "You're looking...gray."

His eyebrows rose. "Gray?"

Clary cursed herself. What a stupid thing to say! But it was true, she argued. He wore a gray suit with a gray tie and even his glasses were a steel color. Not to mention he had speckled gray hair and eyes. "No...I just mean...well. Today it looks like you've tried to display every shade of gray on the color pallet. "

He blinked. "I am, aren't I?" he replied, looking down at his attire.

"Yes." She laughed, glad he hadn't taken offense. But so far the conversation really hadn't broken the ice, leaving both of them struggling for what to say next.

* * *

"So, you'll actually endorse my product?"

The waitress arrived with their orders, setting down their drinks and plates.

"I did promise, didn't I?" he said.

"You did." She agreed grudgingly. "But how do I know whether or not you're telling the truth?"

Mr. Starkweather took a bite of his chicken thoughtfully and swallowed. "Well...I've already discussed the matter of your arrangement with Mr. Lightwood."

"My arrangement?" her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He just smiled at her and shook his head. "You made quite an impression on me, Ms. Fairchild."

What did he mean by that? Had she offended him by speaking her mind? Clary felt herself begin to panic. "Erm...sorry?"

Mr. Starkweather laughed and placed both hands on the white table cloth. "Don't apologize!" he told her.

"You mean...Mr. Lightwood isn't going to fire me?"

"What? No! Why would he do that?"

Clary shrugged, but on the inside she felt like dancing for joy.

"Well...anyways...I was very impressed by the...fierceness and the courage you had to stand up to me. Being an advertiser can be tough sometimes, and you showed qualities much fitted for that particular career."

Clary took a sip from her water. "What are you getting at?"

"I have almost everything set up for you, if you take the offer."

"What! What are you talking about?" she exploded; the ambiguity of his words were driving her near to insanity.

Mr. Starkweather grinned, his skin crinkling around the edges of eyes. Perhaps he laughed more when he was younger, Clary thought. "I plan to help you jump-start your career."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked cautiously, drinking more from her cup.

"I'm saying," he explained, "I'm going to help you become a freelancer."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Mr. Starkweather smirked from the other side at her reaction.

"I...I don't know what to say." Clary admitted, still dumbfounded, slumping back into her chair. This would fulfill her dream since school. But why would he help her, especially after she called him out?

"Thank you." She said finally, still completely speechless from before.

Hodge Starkweather nodded, wearing a kind expression, like he knew what she was thinking. "I remember the first time I was offered a chance to write in the paper."

"Was it daunting?"

He nodded. "Scared me to death. Especially since I was barely older than you. Most people writing in the newspaper were much older than I was, and bitter...I later found out that most everyone remained jealous of me the entire time I worked for that company."

"How awful."

"Not really." The older man said. "I switched to a different newspaper where they took me in and praised my work instead of judgmental and envious. I've stayed there until this very day."

Hearing Mr. Starkweather's success story wasn't exactly inspiring, but it gave Clary a mild sense of hope. Perhaps one day, sometime in the future, she would be as successful as he was.

After they finished their dinner, Clary went over to his side of the table. "Thank you, Mr. Starkweather." She smiled warmly at him, shaking his rough hand.

"Please, call me Hodge." He offered.

"Then I'm Clarissa." She responded.

"I feel like this deal will lead to amazing things, Clarissa."

"As do I. Great things." Clary beamed.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Spin once." He ordered, motioning to turn with his pointer finger.

Clary sighed exasperatedly. "Is this really necessary?" she complained.

"Yes, so stop sounding like a child."

"You know, I'm still very young. I could pass off as a child."

"But you don't want to look like a little girl around professional businessmen."

"Fine...But I think this is a little _too _fancy for such a casual meeting." The dress Clary had on for display was of expensive fabric, soft and silky. It was plain and black, but elegant. Despite the hem falling past her ankles, she felt too exposed with the low dip in the back and how it overexposed her breasts in the front.

Hodge just laughed. "This dress isn't for meetings; it's for your portrait."

"My portrait?" she repeated dumbfoundedly.

"Yes." He explained, "You need a portrait."

"But why do I need a painting of myself?"

"It's just something that you need."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I need a picture of myself in _my_ apartment?"

"Yes."

"It seems kind of vain." She scrutinized.

"Just trust me." Hodge argued. "You'll want it someday."

"Like when I'm as old as you are and I can look back on how I used to beautiful?"

"What are you trying to say?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing." She laughed, finally turning in a full circle like he had originally asked.

"Perfect." Hodge's eyes swept over her once. "You can wear it to parties and concerts as well."

"I honestly think I have too much clothing now." Clary informed him. "I don't think I'll be able to wear all of them in a lifetime."

"You're exaggerating."

"Maybe I am." She grinned at him, raising her eyebrow slightly. She had almost managed to raise it completely after many long hours staring in the mirror.

"Alright, go put on something else." He told her. "Wear something that's appropriate to a meeting."

"Is this the last one?"

"Yes, this is the last one, and then you have your free time." He promised.

She grinned and ran off the stage they'd been borrowing for the past two hours. Never once did she have the slightest inkling that modeling could ever be so exhausting. Hodge'd picked out all her clothes and refused to tell her how much the bill cost, but she could only imagine.

Again, another thing she added to her thank-you-list. Not only was he offering an independent advertising job, he also got her moved out of her crappy apartment and into a hotel, bought her entire wardrobe, paid the painter for her future portrait, set up appointments for the next two weeks with rich business people, and invited her to a some kind of function at the end of next week with many important and powerful men and women in society.

Her list seemed to go on forever, so she reminded herself to not complain. Because after all, without him, she'd probably be stuck in that small and cramped desk, and nothing could be worse than that.

Clary walked back on stage for another intense study from Hodge until he deemed her worthy of all outfits. He went back with her to her hotel room to move all her clothes into her very monstrous, walk-in closet. And after wishing her a good-night, he left, promising he would come by in the morning.

Never before had Clary received such a devoted friend, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. He never gave a sufficient answer to why he even helped her in the first place, other than the vague response of, "You've made quite the impression on me." What did that even mean?

* * *

Clary shook the man's hand, which was smooth. "Simon Lewis."

"Nice to meet you." Clary responded, "I'm Clarissa Fairchild."

"Mr. Starkweather has told me much about you."

Clary perched herself on the plush ottoman, fixing her black dress. "Yes, I'm sure he has."

Simon started to unpack all his supplies. She craned her neck curiously to watch him from where she sat. Clary'd always been interested in art, but never once had she ever been able to master painting. "Oh..." Simon kept talking, even though he was bent over. "Is he interested in you?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed. "That'd be very odd if he was interested."

Simon shrugged, his arms full of paint bottles. "You never know. Love is an odd thing." He said cheesily, grinning cheekily.

"Is there someone in your life then?"

"Oh...No. Not really. Not yet, at least." He blushed, gathering most of his supplies and sitting them down on her new polished, chestnut table.

She laughed at him. "Same."

He glanced at her, cocking his head to the side before shaking it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Simon blushed, focusing on organizing his paints until everything was out and orderly on the able.

"So, what got you into painting?"

"If you could sit a bit more straight?" Simon offered offhandedly. Clary obediently listened. "Well, my…friend, Isabelle Trueblood, liked art a lot, so she dragged me to a couple of painting classes-"

Clary couldn't help it; she snorted. Simon sent her an exasperated look. "I know, it sounds very masculine, doesn't it?"

Clary bit her lip again, her cheeks turning pink from the restraint and effort to make Simon not feel uncomfortable. But she didn't think it was helping, since he was about the same shade as a tomato.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Simon shrugged, "It's alright. In all honesty, I'd be a bit worried about you if you hadn't made fun of me."

Clary immediately felt guilty. And slightly worrisome. After all, Simon was painting her portrait; he could screw it up however he wanted.

"Anyways," Simon blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as he bent down and disappeared behind the huge, black canvas, starting the first outline of sketch, "I went to a few lessons, and Izzy and I quickly learned that I had the talent, and that she didn't." He laughed randomly, thinking back on some funny memory of his friend's pathetic excuse for art.

"And I just kind of continued on with it." he finished." So now I have a perfect job and I love it."

"That must be nice." Clary commented plainly, yearning for that feeling.

"You mean you're not enjoying the free lancing advertiser job?" he frowned as he glanced over the canvas, peering at her shoulders.

"Well…yes, I am enjoying it…it's just not as fun as I thought it would be."

"You're just barely starting. Not even I bet."

"I guess." she agreed. "It's a little too glamorous for me…Something I didn't think went hand in hand. But you never know," she grinned coyly, "I may actually learn to like it."

Simon's laugh was muffled by the large barrier between them. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Clary ignored the ringing telephone at the moment. She knew it was from Hodge and she knew that he was angry at her. But she didn't care, mostly because she was having too much fun. Simon sat beside her with a glass of wine, rambling to her. She laughed even though she hardly was paying attention. The portrait was finished and that meant a time for celebration.

Simon called the evening an occasion, so she cracked open one of the bottles Hodge had given her. Her back ached from sitting in the same position for hours. The wet painting sat propped up on his easel in the corner; the picture unnerved her still. It was very odd to have herself smiling seductively back at her…she didn't like it. But perhaps she would get used to it.

The telephone rang again, and Clary, aggravated, snatch it up and answered with a short and snappy "What?"

"Clarissa?" Hodge breathed from the other line.

"Yes, it's me." she sighed, leaning against the wall when a an odd wave of dizziness flushed over her.

"I was worried. You weren't answering at all."

The desperate tone in his voice sobered her up a bit and Clary remembered that he was only looking out for her own best interest and well-being. "I was out. Sorry. I just got home actually."

"Oh…alright then." his tone lifted. "How's the portrait going?"

" Simon finished it. We're just having some wine for celebration."

"Then where did you go?"

For a moment Clary panicked. "I was out getting some wine, actually."

"Why didn't you use what I gave you?"

"Oh…I forgot about it." she stumbled. "I'm still used to buying things on my own."

Hodge still sounded unsure, but he didn't press it any further, much to Clary's relief. "Next week is the Pontmercy function, if you still want to go."

Clary hummed, trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to or not. "What will be going on there again?"

"dancing, some form of entertainment, and plenty of socializing. It'll be a perfect time to meet and promote yourself.

"Alright, I'll go." she smiled.

* * *

Simon didn't stop by like he'd promised the night before. Clary at the time assumed that he'd forgotten. Throughout the week, Clary found herself enjoying Simon's company the more she spent in it. He was so easy to talk to and such happy company. While Clary did enjoy Hodge, she often felt drained and tired after spending a whole day with him. With Simon it was so effortless.

Clary never noticed Hodge's distaste to the boy until after she cancelled a dinner with him over the phone.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time with the kid more than with me." Hodge snapped over the line.

Clary was taken aback and couldn't respond for several seconds, trying to come up with comeback to shoot back at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Hodge." she commanded resolutely, "Tell me. What's wrong?"

He just sighed. "Don't worry yourself on my sensitive feelings. I think old age is wearing out my nerves."

Clary nodded, not entirely sure he was telling the truth. "Mhmm."

"We'll reschedule for another time, then?" Hodge had said, breaking the silence over the two ends.

She had agreed and hung up, eager to right whatever wrong she'd committed.

But three weeks later, Simon still hadn't returned any of her calls. Their regular meetings usually left Clary sitting on a park bench alone. Clary walked by his house at one point, ringing and knocking on the door several times. He never answered.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Hodge was her chauffeur to the first party, and it wouldn't be the last. Clary wore the black dress. And though it was plain, every eye drew to her. Walking on the lawn for those first few seconds was breathtaking.

The richest and most beautiful were invited, all extravagant in their apparel of clothes and jewelry. The tables were lit by candle, weak Christmas lights hanging above them, tangled with the wisteria growing from the long trellis' supports.

In the center was a small dancing area, where already several couples shuffled together closely. Clary took a deep breath; even the air felt rich!

Naturally, she felt nervous, but as Hodge walked her around, greeting strangers and introducing her, she felt more comfortable and less robotic whenever she shook someone's hand.

* * *

By the end of the night, Clary felt much more confident in talking with others and in charming them. It honestly wasn't that hard. After all, she looked beautiful, and as long as she smiled brightly and sweetly, everyone seemed to adore her.

Hodge pulled her to the dance floor at the end. "You thrive in this environment." he grinned.

She shrugged. "I was a scared when I first came here, actually."

"You were?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes…but I've got more comfortable as it's gotten later."

Content silence ensued for a duration of the dance until Clary yawned widely.

"Are you tired?" Clary nodded. "Here, put your head on my shoulder."

Clary's eyes widened at the offer. She didn't know what to think; was it a fatherly offer, or was it like what Simon teased the first day: was he attracted to her?

She preferred the former, obviously, mostly because of how strange things might grow between them, especially since his feelings could never be reciprocated back. But she robotically lied her head on his bony shoulder.

The dance lasted another two minutes, and it was perhaps the most grueling two minutes of her life. The gesture would've been seen sweeter if their relationship was more intimate. But still budding, Clary didn't know what to do after the song ended.

She lifted her head, and for some reason she couldn't look him in the eye. Was she leading him on? Did he think he had some kind of chance with her? Perhaps he didn't realize that she could never be attracted to him, despite all he had done and would do for her?

"We should probably leave now." Clary suggested tiredly.

"Alright?" Hodge looked confused, his brow furrowed.

And that look convinced her that Hodge had no special feelings for her other than whatever fatherly actions he showed her. It was prideful to think that everyone who cared fr her felt that _way_ towards her. As usual, Clary over thought everything.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Could you excuse me, Hodge? I need a breather."

He nodded distractedly, his attention fixed on the scene before him as the play reached the middle of the third act. Inside the theatre, the air was extremely stuffy smokey from cigars. Clary felt like someone was slowly suffocating her.

She sidled through the row and tried not draw anyone's eyes from the stage. Leaving out the entrance doors, she stood outside gratefully, taking deep and fresh breaths of air.

"Is it too hot in there for you as well?"

Clary jumped and swiveled around to face whoever was behind her. She searched the shadows where the tall build of a dark stranger stayed, just barely out of the lamplight. Clary tried not to sound scared, but she thought she heard her voice quiver once or twice. "Who's there?"

A tall man with dark hair stepped out from where he'd previously leaned against the building. The stranger outstretched a hand. His skin looked like a sickly yellow under the dim streetlight, but the fingers were long and delicate, like he never truly worked a full day in his life. "Sebastian Verlac."

**Bum bum BUM!**

**How does everyone like it? I think this chapter was a bit slow, but I think that next chapter, hopefully, will be better. The next update shouldn't be much longer either, since I have most of it written down.**

**Anything that surprised you? What do you think happened to Simon? Any assumptions on Sebastian's character? Any thoughts on Hodge?**

**Also, I'm shamelessly promoting right now: Please please PLEASE look at the story "City of Broken Heroes." I'm writing collaboratively with a ton of other awesome fanfic authors, so I hope everyone will take a chance to look at that!**

**-Lau**


	8. The Situation of Flashbacks PART 3

**When I said faster, I didn't mean a week and a half. I think I meant about three to five days, but the problem isn't that I haven't been writing, it's that I'm writing TOO much. When this and the next chapter (the last part of the flashback, I PROMISE) were still one monster chapter, still unfinished-might I add- the WORD document was 19 pages long. I think I really just enjoyed writing in Clary's POV and I really kind of miss doing that, so that must be why I like making this extra long. **

**So here it is, Part 3 of Hodge's Flashback in Clary's POV.**

**-Lau**

Clary stared at his hand before glancing back up at him. He was handsome in his own way, dark hair and eyes, with a large-ish nose and a crooked smile. She timidly shook it after a moment of thought. Sebastian grinned charmingly. "And you name is…"

"Oh…Clarissa Fairchild." she answered hurriedly, taking her hand away from his.

"Clarissa Fairchild…" he repeated contemplatively. "I feel like I've heard of you before."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before." she added lightly, "Although, you could just be a stalker."

He laughed, holding his hands up. "I'm no stalker. I just meant that your name sounded familiar."

"Oh…" Clary blushed. "You probably have. I'm a freelancing advertiser."

"I remember now!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands once and pointing at her in excitement. "You were the one in the paper! In Starkweather's column."

"Yes, yes that's me." she blushed even more, looking down at her feet. "But how do you remember that? He mentioned me _months_ ago."

Sebastian shrugged. "Business always has been an interest of mine, so I automatically remembered your name and how Mr. Starkweather praised your work; it takes a while to gain that man's respect, I'm guessing?"

Clary shrugged. "It took me less than twenty four hours, but I think I'm just an exception."

"Well, yeah." Sebastian said, "I mean, look at you. What man wouldn't make an exception.?"

Right when Clary felt the blush going away, he had to say that! The pink came back in like a rolling storm, staining her cheeks and, hopefully, not her neck, a dark red.

Sebastian studied her, his gaze unreadable to her. "What is it?"

He shook his head nonchalantly. "Nothing."

"Okay…" it was then that Clary realized that she was talking to a stranger like a good friend; he knew her name, her job, her friends…Perhaps he _was_ a stalker? "Well…I need to get back in the theatre-"

"As do I." he nodded.

"Do you have-"

"Yes, I bought a ticket." he added, rolling his eyes. "I just needed a smoke for a few minutes."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Clary eyed his frayed coat and hat, the hem on his trousers that needed to be mended, and the pathetically folded handkerchief stuffed in his suit pocket.

"I know I look poor, but I really did buy a ticket." he pulled out a folded white piece from inside his coat.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have been so impolite."

"It's fine." he grinned easily. "I understand."

He walked with her into the theatre, the antechamber empty except for the bored ticket seller. Clary noticed out of the corner of her eye Sebastian, tipping his hat lower over his eyes, but thought nothing of it. After all, he had a ticket.

The next act had already begun by the time they came back in. Hodge had convinced Clary unwilling to go to a comedic Shakespearean play called _As You Like It_. It involved a cross dresser, a love sick fool of a man, a random philosophical clown, and several unneeded shepherds. It wasn't her favorite, to say the least.

"My seat is over there." she whispered softly, pointing to where Hodge sat.

"I have a better seat." Sebastian offered in a hushed tone. "And it's much less of a distraction to go there than to creep down the front isle."

She nodded, beckoning him to lead the way.

* * *

It ended up that Sebastian had a balcony seat on the west side. Clary smiled and looked down on the scene, the lord and all his subjects laughing and partying around a large feast. As the play progressed, Clary noticed a few police men going up and down the edge rows. She frowned, distracted.

Sebastian seemed to notice them as well, because he started to grow antsy and nervous.

"Do you know why they might be here?" she asked him.

Sebastian shook his head, but Clary still felt suspicious of him. "So if I start to scream, and the police come up here, you have no reason to be worried?"

His eyes narrowed at her in wonder. "No..I mean…well, yes, but-"

"I thought you said you bought a ticket!" she exclaimed.

He clamped one hand over her mouth. "Keep quiet!" After glancing around the theatre and, being satisfied no one heard her, he released her and explained, "Alright I didn't buy a ticket, okay?"

Clary jumped out of her seat. "But-"

"It was just a bit of paper that I had." he admitted, tossing the folded white piece of paper into her hands. She opened it up; it was an old receipt for cigarettes.

She crumpled it up in her fists angrily. "You…you tricked me!"

His hands were up, flinching at her words. "I only meant-"

"You took advantage of me-" she advanced on him, standing up.

He leapt out of his chair, backing towards the door down the staircase. "No, I didn't." he countered slowly.

"Who are you?" she asked, suddenly frightened. "Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No, no no!" Sebastian stammered. "It's not like that. I just…stole something." he ended guiltily.

"Then you _are_ a criminal!" she accused, her heart thundering.

"No, I am not." he repeated it slowly again, as if to let the message sink in. "No, I am _not_."

"Then explain." she commanded shakily.

"I didn't have enough money to buy food, so I smuggled some but got caught. Then I bolted."

"Oh." Clary was dumbstruck; she wasn't sure what to make of his story. After all, he had lied to her the entire time. How did she know whether or not he was lying again?

But his pleading expression and bright blue eyes shone in the darkness, and Clary felt herself undeniably trusting him, even though she knew it wasn't a good idea. This Sebastian had a look that said "I am worthy of your trust," and then would steal your wallet."Why can't you afford food? Do you not have a job?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Well then. I won't turn you in."

He sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging.

"But…" she drawled, just to scare him. Clary tried not to smile, for it would ruin the effect, but she couldn't help it; the look of fear he sent her was too humorous. "But you'll have to agree to do something for me."

"And what's that?" he asked cautiously.

"You have to be my first employee."

He stared at her, his mouth gaping.

Clary suppressed her laughter into a short giggle. "I take it that's a yes, then?"

* * *

**Three week later**

Diana Wrayburn's party was much like the one several weeks ago: an outside party before the fall weather turned drastically cold and harsh. Hodge remained at her side most of the time, but disappeared immediately when Sebastian slung an arm around her shoulders. He seemed to have no boundaries and limits when it came to others. In some ways, Sebastian was too bold; he'd play with her hair when it wasn't up, or sling an arm around her waist, and whisper some snide comment about Hodge right up against her ear.

Clary would laugh and shove him away, but secretly, she loved it. Spending any time near Sebastian was new and exciting and intense. Nothing could ever compare with the certain feeling he gave her stomach when he touched her, or looked at her differently. Perhaps that the intrigue of Sebastian Verlac was what really drew Clary in. She could never guess what Sebastian was thinking. And so when he asked her to dance, she willingly and eagerly said yes.

"How do you like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Clary gestured with her free hand on his shoulder "This. Having money. Socializing with others who have money..."

"I thought I'd like it much more than this actually." Sebastian looked down at her, his black, tailored suit matching his dark, dark eyes.

Clary cleared her throat. "How so?"

He laughed then, thinking back on a good memory. "You should see the parties I used to go to."

Her eyebrows rose. "_What_ kind of parties?"

Sebastian grinned his signature, crooked grin and bowed his head. "You look like you think I killed someone. It really wasn't serious...booze flowing freely and endlessly, a couple of pretty girls, some jazz...A perfect party."

Clary shook her head. "That sounds like the kind of things people went to all the time when I went to school."

"They really aren't that bad. I'm guessing you never went to any of them?"

"Wrong; never invited. I kind of just stuck to myself."

"Well, that makes sense, since you can do everything by yourself."

Clary frowned at him despite his charming smile. "What do you mean?"

He laughed breathily. "You don't need to rely on others to get a job done. I've been working with you for a few weeks and I can already see that. In fact, I feel like that you don't really need me there."

Clary bit her lip. She hadn't put as much responsibility on Sebastian mainly because he was so new, and that Clary didn't particularly trust him to take on full projects and get them done perfectly. "Oh...I never noticed."

Sebastian tilted his head. "You are-"

"I believe your time is up now, Sebastian." Hodge tapped his shoulder.

Clary frowned at him, but Sebastian just gave them an easy grin. She thought she heard him mutter under his breath, "Enjoy it will it lasts." while he walked away, but she wasn't sure.

* * *

**Several Months later**

Clary could feel Hodge's glare burning into the back of both her and Sebastian's heads. He still hated Sebastian, even after six months.

She remembered the first time Hodge had complained about him, just a week after his recruit.

"This man has an awful record, Clarissa. He'll only bring down your reputation."

"And if I'm shown as a cold and heartless woman, unwilling to give anyone second chances, then I'm sure that it'll happen, regardless." she shot back at him. She liked Sebastian, _a lot_, and it was a great change to have him working with her-to not be the only one completely inexperienced and clueless. Hodge on the other hand was the polar opposite-too much experience and therefore very opinionated.

Hodge took an immediate disliking to Sebastian, so automatically Sebastian hated Hodge in response. Clary wasn't sure when the bad blood started between the two of them, but it only made her feel even more confused on why men did this or that.

"Let's stay on task, now." Hodge told them snippily.

"We're fine, Hodge." Clary scoffed, grinning at him teasingly over her shoulder.

"You won't be if you two keep on doing nothing." Hodge muttered.

Clary just rolled her eyes and ignored his sullen mood. She wouldn't let him bother her good mood then. "If you want to go Hodge, be my guest." Clary offered, pointing to the door of her brand, new office.

"Fine then." he snapped. "I'll just leave you two to fool around." he got up harshly and grabbed his coat before leaving, the door slamming behind him.

"Thank goodness." Sebastian breathed. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Sebastian." she laughed, playfully shoving his arm. "Don't be so rude. He really is a good person."

"Oh, I believe it." Sebastian replied, supporting his body on the white, plastic work table with his arms, just barely sitting on the edge.

"But…" she knew he wasn't done.

"But…" he smiled, "I know for a personal fact that he's a lying, overly jealous twit who'll do anything to get what he wants."

Clary rolled her eyes; Sebastian seemed to be convinced that Hodge was in love her, which she refused to believe. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look. "And what has he got to be jealous of?"

"Well, it's quite obvious, isn't it?" Sebastian smirked, leaning toward her. Clary felt her heart flutter.

"No, not really." she pretended, trying to goad him on. She turned her back to him, absentmindedly adding a few lines to the rough draft of their next project.

"Me." he answered cockily, putting both arms on either side of her, so that she was encircled by his body, Sebastian's chest pressing up against her back.

"Oh _really?"_ she snorted, trying to keep her cool composure regardless of whatever sensual pleasure Sebastian was inflicting upon her. "And what gives you that idea?"

"It's_ obvious_," he emphasized the word, grabbing her waist and turning her to face him, "that you like _me_ better than _him_."

"That can't be right." she frowned, a confused and innocent expression plastered upon her face as she placed her hands on his waistcoat. "I can recall fancying Hodge from time to time…when I get really bored."

Sebastian and Clary burst out laughing, her mouth muffled by his coat jacket when he pulled her closer to him.

"I guess Hodge can be attractive…" he paused, "In his own way."

Clary hung her head, another wave of laughter filling her again. She tried to imagine herself ever feeling that way towards Hodge-and shuddered.

"Well, I guess _if_ he likes me-"

"He _does_, trust me."

"-then he _does_ have a reason to be jealous." she smiled at Sebastian as he tucked his arms around her slim waist, kissing her from behind.

His lips were soft when they met, Clary having to crane her neck to reach him, and even then, Sebastian had to bend over to accommodate their differing height. She rested a hand against his cheek, smiling into the kiss at the bubbling feeling that grew every second they touched. He never was too urgent, but Sebastian never held back any passion that he felt.

Sebastian pulled away first, resting his face in the back of her hair. "I've found the perfect ring." he murmured, his voice muffled by her curls.

"You did?" she hummed contentedly, keeping her eyes closed as Sebastian swayed back and forth in lulling beat.

"Mhmm." he smiled, lifting her hand and stepping away from her. Sebastian was always so warm, and Clary felt the loss of his body heat escape her as he pulled a small box out of his pant pocket. He flipped the container open and slowly slid the cold metal down her ring finger.

Clary could feel herself grinning uncontrollably and Sebastian watching for her reaction earnestly. The engagement ring was a simple gold band with a medium sized pearl in the center with sparkling and twinkling white jewels encrusted around the perimeter. Clary studied it, her pointer finger smoothing over the pearl.

She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. Sebastian hurried before she could say anything. "I know that it isn't much, but when I saw it, I immediately thought of you."

Clary just shook her head, utterly speechless. Sebastian glanced timidly over at her. "Do you not like it?"

She laughed then. "Goodness, Sebastian; stop being so nervous! It's beautiful and I love it." she told him sincerely.

Sebastian sighed in relief and kissed her once, before holding her hands in his. "So I guess this means we should announce it soon?"

* * *

Hodge still remained sullenly hunched in his chair, a glass of wine not even touched. Clary tried not to take his reaction too personally; she still wanted his approval even though she knew he hated Sebastian. Perhaps he could if he realized just how _happy_ she felt.

Clary braced herself for disaster as she mustered whatever courage she had left over after the announcement. In short, Hodge's reaction put a damper on her spirit and hopes for whatever their friendship would be after the marriage.

Clary had never felt so intimidated by Hodge than that moment; an aura of cold, angry, bitterness surrounded him as she sat down on the ottoman across from him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Clary asked anxiously, crossing her legs.

"Sorry?" Hodge jumped, complete unaware of his company.

_What a stupid thing to say! _Clary reprimanded herself. "I was just wondering if you were enjoying yourself." Clary ground her teeth at the silly question: it was very obvious that Hodge was _not_ having fun.

"Oh." Hodge frowned. "I'm fine."

Clary bit her lip worriedly at the lie. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hodge forced a smile." I'm completely sure."

"Oh…" a strained silence arose between them, which was quite foreign for the both of them. Normally Hodge would speak his mind when something was bothering him.

Then he finally came out with it.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I really don't think you should trust him."

Clary only rolled her eyes and shrugged his hand off. "I've known him for months now. I don't think he'd do anything."

Hodge shook his head. "I know everything about him as well."

"That's because you read up on him! I know him _personally_."

"As do I!" he exclaimed.

"Not like I do." She countered. "I'm completely sure about this. We're to be married in two months." she paused. "Perhaps you could-"

"I was actually going to turn in for the night." Hodge interrupted.

"But-"

"I'm not as young as I once was, Clarissa. I'm not at all used to staying up so late into the night." he excused himself, standing up.

Clary wasn't at all pleased with him leaving, but she forgave him. If she'd known the news was such a shock, then she might've told him in a less public setting. "Alright. But we'll still have our dinner date next Friday?"

Hodge smiled, for real this time. "Of course." he replied before turning his back and disappearing out the front door of her suite.

* * *

Sebastian finished introducing all of his past mates and friends to Clary, but she didn't care to remember any of them. She really was looking forward to seeing Kaelie arrive above everyone's heads; only Clary's old co-workers were in attendance.

When a blonde, curly head appeared by the door, Clary smiled in excitement, leaving Sebastian's side to greet her friend.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kaelie exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Here, I want you to meet him." Clary pulled on her arm mercilessly, Kaelie laughing from her eagerness.

"What's his name again?"

"Sebastian-" Clary stopped as she met up with her fiancé again. "Here he is." she beamed up at him, "Sebastian Verlac."

Clary was unaware of the uncomfortable silence until Kaelie broke it with a cracked voice, "Sebastian?"

Clary snapped her gaze away from her future husband to frown at Kaelie. "Do you two…"

"Kaelie?" Sebastian breathed quietly.

XXX.

Clary was pacing.

The room was slightly messy from wine glasses and food left around the two rooms of her suite. Everyone had left, leaving Sebastian sitting sullenly on the arm of a couch nearest to her. "Clary-"

"No." she snapped and glared at him, "Don't talk until I tell you."

"But-" she shot him another threatening glare, effectively cutting of whatever he tried to say.

The situation was still boiling over in her head. Beyond angry, Clary could feel her temper rising with every passing minute, to the point of where Clary felt like she was about to explode. How was she supposed to respond to this news? Why had he never told her? How had she never heard of it from Kaelie?

Clary vaguely remembered a brief engagement between Kaelie and a stranger. She hadn't thought much of it for years, Kaelie getting over the fact that the bastard left her just a month before the wedding day.

Had Clary over looked a friend in need of comfort? Had she overlooked Sebastian and the mysteriousness the followed him everywhere? Was she more attracted to the excitement and idea of him, than the actual character of Sebastian Verlac? Perhaps he was a gold-digging scumbag that was only playing Clary…

"When did you plan on telling me?" she finally asked out loud, continuing on with her pacing.

"Sorry?"

"When did you even plan on leaving me?"

"I…never-" he stuttered, "Clarissa, this is ridiculous! I was _never_ going to leave you!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who's being ridiculous, now?" she laughed maniacally and stopped her pacing. "Were those the same words you reassured Kaelie with?"

"Clarissa." he laughed deflatedly, "You don't understand-"

"To hell I don't!" she exclaimed, her fists balling up. "What did you plan on doing before the wedding? Kiss me good night and never return?"

"No! No-"

"How can you fail to tell me that you left your fiancé broken hearted and expect me to never find out?" she shouted at him, "Or did you think I would take this lightly?"

"I would've told you earlier if I'd known you'd react like this!" he yelled back angrily.

"Oh, I'm _sure_." her voice dripped with heavy sarcasm, folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't have to trust me if you want, but if you would just _shut up_, I could get a word across." he snapped icily.

Clary flinched and snapped her mouth shut, biting back a sharp retort. "Fine. Tell me."

Sebastian sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "I wasn't really in love with Kaelie. It never went beyond intense infatuation. It was all physical. We pleased each other sensually to the point of…well, intimacy…and I'm sure we both felt connected emotionally in a small sense, but-"

Clary snorted, but stayed quiet when Sebastian shook his head. "Let me finish. I…We thought we were in love. So when we got engaged almost immediately…" he hid his face behind his hands and breathed through them heavily. "I got scared. Really scared, Clarissa."

Clary didn't know what to say. While the feeling of tumultuous betrayal was ever-present in her head, pity weaseled it's way inside as well…But not enough. "And we were so young…And Kaelie-" he let out a short, non-humorous laugh, "She was so eager and excited.

"I didn't know what to do. I felt responsible for her, but I had to escape. I realized this near the end. I couldn't live with her for the rest of my life, married to someone I didn't truly love. I couldn't tie myself down then."

"And you can now?" Clary narrowed her eyes. How could she trust anything he said?

"Because with you…" Sebastian took two timid steps toward her, Clary immediately freezing up. "It feels different."

"Oh _please_-"

"No…I'm serious, Clarissa. We've been together for over six months. I know that the wedding day was scheduled really early, and if you want, we can move it back however long you need. And I know that you have doubts and you don't trust me, but please…Think it over. Believe me."

Throughout his pleading, he was inching closer and closer to her, to where he held her face between his hands.

"But I don't." she breathed, trying not to get distracted by his close proximity. While she may be angry at him, her body still responded to Sebastian.

"Try." he urged

"I can't Sebastian. I _don't_ trust you."

His face fell, head bowing. His soft hair brushed her forehead.

Clary bit her lip. "I'm scared, Sebastian. _I'm scared_. How will I ever? How _can_ I?"

"I understand." he said quietly. "Just please. Think about us before you break anything off."

"I can't think about _us_ when all I can think about are _you two_. You and Kaelie."

He shook his head, pulling her tighter against him. Clary did nothing to pull away, but didn't respond to him either. "You can't see it. I never loved Kaelie, and I still don't. I love _you._"

Sebastian sighed when she shook her head. "I'll show you then."

* * *

When his lips just touched hers, Clary immediately recoiled, but his hands were strong as he kept her face entrapped. She stopped resisting then, remembering how well they fit together, how responsive he was to her when she coiled her fingers through his dark, soft hair.

Sebastian was always so gentle with her. Hands gliding down her waist slowly, Clary closed her eyes, kissing him with more force. Their lips melded into quick and easy movement, his tongue rolling against hers when he moved them to her bedroom door.

Clary didn't know what to think as he gripped for the door handle. Euphoria mixed with panic. Were they really ready to do this? Perhaps Sebastian was, but Clary hadn't an inkling of her feelings for Sebastian at that moment. He'd lied to her about a serious event in his life. Clary'd never hid anything away from him-not once.

Sebastian succeeded in turning the knob and pushed them through, not breaking their kiss once. Sebastian had done this before with Kaelie, how many times, Clary did not know, but the thought made her feel sick.

Sebastian stopped kissing her for a moment, whispering "What's wrong?" against her lips when she froze.

Clary opened her eyes as he continued to kiss her, slower than before. "Kaelie-"

"Don't think about her." he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, looking into her green eyes.

"But-"

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me or not?"

She licked her lips and whispered hoarsely, "Yes."

"Then what do you want? For the rest of your life?"

Clary sucked in a sharp breath and blurted, without really thinking, "You."

Sebastian smiled then, his dark eyes lighting up pleasantly. Perhaps love was without thought and couldn't be examined through and through, Clary contemplated as he moved to hover above her on her bed. Love wouldn't make sense if it was just with the mind. Her heart burned then as he removed her clothes, and she removed his.

* * *

Clary sat in the chair across from Hodge in good cheer. Hodge was back to his good natured-self, and the fear that had eaten away at her that night was gone. Sebastian had ways of convincing her if she did doubt again.

Since then, Kaelie confirmed that most of what Sebastian said to be true, except that she really did love him, and that he loved her. "He was just a spoiled, arrogant coward who couldn't face his feelings."

Clary chuckled at the comment. While the conversation reassured her to marry Sebastian, it also insightfully brought to her acknowledgement that Sebastian wasn't a perfect human being.

"Don't worry." Kaelie had smiled at her and given her a playful nudge to the shoulder. "I'd shoot myself in the head before even looking at him again."

"I'm not jealous." Clary reassured her. And she was telling the truth; she wasn't worried at all.

"How has been your week, then Hodge?" she asked him cheerily.

He clasped his hands in front of him on the table and grimaced. "A bit busy. I've had to catch up on some writing because of some distractions."

"What distractions?" Clary sipped some of her iced water.

"Oh, nothing." he sighed, stretching in his chair and yawning. "Just picking up some of the extra slack on Sebastian's side."

Clary frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, "he drawled, "That he didn't show up yesterday…or the day before that."

"Oh…" she bit her lip. "Probably just some wedding plans he was seeing to."

Hodge snorted. "Sure."

"What do you mean?" Clary narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was convinced he'd gone out to see someone…At least, that was his excuse."

"Seeing who?"

"Didn't tell me."

Clary swept a few stray strands of hair off her forehead. "I'm sure it was just some friend of his that was staying in town for a few days." Clary felt as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Of course." Hodge replied leisurely. He sounded as if he was enjoying himself.

Clary just took a bite from her plate, chewing anxiously. Hodge's comment already planted a seed of doubt. Was it really so easy to not trust Sebastian? Every little thing that he did made her jump and contemplate his motives. Perhaps he was seeing Kaelie? Or some other lover? Maybe he was a bigamist!

* * *

Clary climbed out of her hailed taxi and hurried to the front doors of the hotel. Sebastian was hopefully still in the suite. She really was being too paranoid. If Sebastian already left, it didn't mean that he was seeing another girl. It meant that he wanted to stay where he had all his things, where he was used to everything.

But when Clary opened the door to her suite, she was left disappointed. Inside, sitting on her couch, was a lovely young woman. She lounged with her long legs up and black hair swept over one shoulder. Sebastian sat next to her, a sheet of paper in hand and scribbling something down furiously.

"Um, Sebastian? What's going on?"

"Oh! Clarissa!" he jumped from where he sat and eagerly led her to the couch across from the two. "You're here finally. This Aline Penhallow. She been interested in our business for promoting herself as a model."

"Oh." Aline blinked at her. "Then why-"

"She wanted to see how well I could draw her in a picture." he answered immediately, "but I'm nothing compared to Clarissa." he grinned at Aline. "She's amazing."

Clary blushed at the praise. She'd come up here expecting…well, she wasn't sure what to expect, but certainly not this. So Hodge had been wrong: he wasn't slacking in his job at all, but excelling. Once again, she'd let doubt poison and let her fret about Sebastian when there wasn't anything to fuss over.

"So you two are engaged?" Aline asked, eyeing the two of them.

Clary held up her ringed hand and practically hear herself boasting. "We announced it just last week."

"How sweet." Aline's lips curled into a smooth, knowing smile, her almond eyes darting between the two "Sebastian speaks highly of you."

Clary laughed with strain. "Does he?"

"Right." Sebastian glanced between the two girls, unsure of what was going on. Clary wasn't entirely sure herself, but she felt threatened on a possessive and predatory scale. The girl pushed her to the wrong edge. "I'm almost done with this. I'll meet up with you in your room after I see Ms. Penhallow off."

She nodded. "Of course."

Clary was glad to leave the room; she needed to stop feeling so jealous! Little things kept wearing away at her self-confidence, and this confrontation did nothing to help. Did she really need to show off and to threaten the girl, who's sultry side was probably just for her work and business?

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, thinking back on the week while she got comfortable on her mattress. Sebastian and her had gone out the whole time, sitting down for lunch and planning out everything down to the colors and flower arrangements. Needless to say, it was long, grueling work that still had her stressed out. Perhaps that was the problem; Clary was putting too much on her plate and overworking her to the breaking point.

It wasn't long before Sebastian opened the door quietly, smiling that endearing, crooked smile when their eyes met. Clary pulled herself onto her elbows, supporting herself to get a better view of him. His hair was more mussed than usual and his dark eyes remained shadowed underneath his thick eyebrows.

Clary tried to remind herself that no, Sebastian wasn't a perfect human being and that yes, while his nose was slightly larger than normal, it somehow added character to that beautiful face. Clary only realized that she was staring when he walked closer to her, sitting down next to her.

She rested her heavy head in the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighed. "You had an exhausting day, I assume, with how tired you are." Sebastian chuckled into her hair.

"I guess it wasn't all too bad." she sighed again. "My evening meal with Hodge was mostly pleasant."

"Mostly? Uh-oh, that's never good." he grinned teasingly at her.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"What have you been doing the past two days instead of working?" she asked slowly and carefully.

He bit his lip. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I asked. You heard me; it shouldn't be that difficult…answer me truthfully. It'll be much better if you just tell me."

Sebastian's lips parted. Clary wasn't sure if this meant he was just surprised at how front her approach was, or thinking up an excuse to save his skin. "I…was just seeing an old friend. She was in town, so we decided to spend some time together before she left again."

"Oh…" Clary frowned. Was it sad to say that she didn't believe him?

"I know it sounds sketchy, but she's just an old friend from school." he smiled reassuringly at her, and Clary, willingly thought nothing of it.

**Anyone trust Sebastian? I don't. Is there anymore guesses? Changes of theory? I liked the argument between them. I think I did pretty well. though I feel like every argument between a character ends with them making out. Though I guess that's not a very awful thing considering it shows how weak their relationship is. The fact that Sebastian has to kiss Clary to get her to shut up doesn't show a good sign on how well of a relationship they have. Normal couples (hopefully) talk it out before having make up sex.**

**And I PROMISE next chapter is THE LAST flashback chapter an then we get back to the investigation.**

**-Lau**


	9. The Situation of a Flashback PART 4

**It's been, again, a longer time than I wanted to for an update. I was having slight writers block during a discussion between Sebastian and Clary, and now, I am very satisfied! I really like this chapter, and I hope you like it as well!**

**Please keep on reviewing and favoriting and following! After 9 chapters, what more is everyone waiting for? I promise to keep updating, and hopefully progressing in awesomeness and mystery. **

**Oh, and challenge for you all! I had one person in the LAST chapter make a reference to how Clary died, just because I thought it was funny. NO, it does not mean that that person killed her, it just means I saw an opportunity and I took it. So I will give a snippet of the next chapter if you review with what was said and by whom!**

**-Lau**

Once Sebastian was asleep, Clary got out of bed and wrapped a silken robe around her bare body. Her feet padded against the floor before muffling as she reached the carpet-covered drawing area.

Clary glanced at the ajar door of bedroom guiltily, worried that Sebastian would come staggering in. Clary swept straight over to the telephone, her silken robe billowing behind her from her urgency. She rung up the hotel front desk. It was nearly past Midnight, and Clary prayed that someone was still there.

Finally, after several long, torturing rings, a sleepy, slurring male voice answered with a, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, if you could send someone to me with the history of my calls for the past two weeks, I need them."

"At 12:38 in the morning?" he groaned.

"I'll triple the tip for whoever comes with the list." Clary promised, and smiled when the man's voice became more alerted.

"Someone will be up straight away, Miss."

"Good." Clary restrained a laugh, "Thank you."

* * *

The urgent knock on her door awoke her from a small doze she'd had while on her comfortable sofa. "Come in!" She called, and immediately scorned at herself; if Sebastian found out about what she was doing…

A young man came bumbling in, a sheet of paper in his hand. "Here they are, Miss." Clary recognized his voice as the same one from the phone call and hid a small smirk. He looked her up and down, her legs and plenty of her chest open in display, making her realize how indecent she looked.

Thank you." she whispered and grabbed the paper from him eagerly. She handed him the respected bill from her wallet and watched as he left her suite, his step lighter than before.

Clary greedily checked all the time slots, figuring out which calls were hers, and which ones were Sebastian's. Doubt felt like an infectious disease, and Clary couldn't find anything to cure it from her system. And it had infected her, spreading even more when she saw the last call made was one that she had no recollection of making, even though it was familiar.

835-276-8346

She felt herself bite her lip as she wracked her brain for any phone numbers that she memorized. But it being past 1 AM, her brain was jumbling up the numbers and blurring together. Soon enough, Clary was staring at the paper with her elbow planted on her crossed knee and hand supporting her forehead. She couldn't remember what was so important about the paper then as a headache ensued from her temple. Clary closed her eyes for a moment, just to clear the pounding sensation, lulling, lulling her to sleep…

* * *

"Did you fall asleep there?" Sebastian laughed, shaking her shoulder.

Clary nearly jumped out of her seat, gasping loudly until realizing that it was just Sebastian getting ready for the day, his suspenders hanging while he buttoned up his white, dress shirt.

"Oh…I must have gotten up to get a glass of water and fallen asleep before I finished it." Clary responded, her words slurring together tiredly, but really, she felt herself panicking, trembling almost from fear that he would find her out, that she'd been checking the phone records to figure out who he was recently corresponding with.

"Then where's the glass?" Sebastian frowned, his dark and alert eyes studying her and the coffee table. Clary hoped beyond hope that he hadn't noticed the sheet of paper in her lap. Any sudden movement and he would immediately notice.

When Clary didn't say anything, but just stared at him blankly, he laughed good-humoredly. "You obviously haven't had as much sleep as you should of late. Anything to do with me?" he winked at her, turning his back to check himself in the mirror mounted onto the wall, hanging over the fireplace.

Clary didn't waste a second; she crumpled it into a ball shoved it straight down her night robe, grimacing at the crinkling noises and the odd lump just above her left breast. But she had no time to adjust it as Sebastian finished adjusting his sleek, shiny hair and grabbed his suit coat, where it was slung inconveniently on the opposite end of her sofa from where she sat.

Sebastian beamed at her as he thrust his arms through the sleeves and sat right next to her once the task was done. He lifted her chin, but instead of kissing her, he just studied her. Which was the last thing she wanted at the moment. He would notice the odd lump protruding from her chest any minute now.

At least Clary would know if her future husband was a pervert or not.

Clary could feel her eyes widen as he leaned closer to her, close enough for her to notice the ball of paper shifting against his shoulder. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't feel it.

"I love you; you know that right?" he said quietly, his breath pushing back a few strands of stray hair out of her face.

Clary could only nod as the small wad of paper moved lower against his arm. He couldn't notice it. He _couldn't_ notice. Clary conceded that a distraction was needed.

Closing whatever small distance between them, Clary pulled him onto her, her hand fiercely gripping his hair, while he reflexively gripped at the back of her robe into fists, his mouth firm and rushed against hers.

Yesterday, Clary would've enjoyed this, but now, she felt too mixed up inside about Sebastian without responding robotically.

"You're distracting me." Sebastian heaved, pulling away from her with much reluctance. "I have places I need to be."

"Alright." Clary pretended to sigh, smiling sadly at him. "I might just hang around the suite today and work out some wedding plans. Maybe catch up on sleep that you've taken away from me these past few nights." she winked at him, grinning saucily.

"I'll leave you to it, then." he was about to leave, when Clary stopped him.

"Sebastian," Clary considered then if she should tell him what she'd done; that she had been prying in his personal things. "Your suspenders are still loose."

Sebastian looked down and smiled. "Right."

XXX

The minute the door closed, Clary bolted to her room, pulling off her robe and slinging it sloppily around a random chair, the little paper ball rolling onto the floor. That cursed little thing.

She slipped on some underwear and shimmied into a random dress and tights, hopping from foot to foot as she pulled on some short heels, and combed through her short hair once.

Nearly two minutes after Sebastian left, Clary was running down the stairs, hoping that he hadn't reached the main lobby yet. She nearly caught up to him down the street since he was, luckily, walking to whatever agenda he had planned. It was a long shot that he was going to see whoever the unknown correspondent was, but if stalking Sebastian all day meant that her worries and doubts would be appeased, then it was worth it. And then she could she marry him _happily._

The day was coming up too soon to ignore. The planning was mostly done while their engagement was still a secret, so now, with it out in the open, it wouldn't be long now. And with every passing day, she could feel herself grow more and more unsure of herself.

* * *

Sebastian walked into an old diner called "Taki's." Clary'd seen it before, but never gone inside, looking like it was old and run-down.

She creeped closer to the window, peering inside to see whom he had planned to meet. And when Clary saw the golden curls of Kaelie's hair, she felt her heart stutter to a stop, before beginning to race uncontrollably.

* * *

Clary lay in bed, Sebastian's arm slung around her side. His heavy breathing told her that he was fast asleep. So she pulled his hand off of her and sat on the edge of her bed, feeling drained and numb.

Her own best friend. Kaelie. Her own fiancé. Sebastian.

Going behind her back intentionally. Both lying to her face.

Maybe one day she would be happy with Sebastian. Clary had believed him. Believed Kaelie.

Perhaps she just trusted too easily, and this was all her fault. All Clary wanted to do was call Hodge, tell him everything, but something stopped her.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Aline Penhallow's promotion ad was nearly done, despite the fact that Sebastian was trying to slow everything down immensely. He had met with her at least three times already at Aline's suite, and would be again hopefully after the concert ended. Sebastian sat alert in his seat, his foot tapping along with melody and knee occasionally brushing against hers.

Sebastian glanced occasionally in her direction with a scrutinizing gaze. But whenever Clary raised her eyebrows in question, he would just shake his head and force a smile. "Nothing." he mouthed, slinging one arm over her chair.

The concert was nearly finished when Clary grew so self conscious of Sebastian's staring, she exploded. "What?"

Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You keep on sending covert glances the whole concert at me and it's starting to annoy me."

"It's annoying you is it?" Sebastian chuckled darkly, more of a sneer really.

Clary's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Because I always found that people prying into others private things was quite _annoying_ as well."

She gulped. He knew about how she'd been following him. He'd somehow found her out. But she was overly surprised when he raised his balled up fist and drop a crumpled paper ball onto her lap.

"Wh-" Sebastian had already turned his head to pay attention to the concert. Tentatively, Clary unwrapped the paper and felt her jaw drop. How had he come across this?

"Sebas-"

"It's obvious that you don't trust me, so why just keep going on about it?" Sebastian snapped.

"You don't know what I was going through-" Clary pleaded, forming the paper into a ball again.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he shook his head, mouth parted in disgust. "You resorted to _looking at my telephone call history_? Who does that?"

Clary felt tears forming behind her lids. "I asked you! And you lied to me! You said she was an old friend from school-"

"Because Kaelie _is_ an old friend. We never went to the same schools, but our parents used to. We were childhood friends before she moved."

"And you somehow failed to tell me that this 'old friend' was Kaelie?" Clary's voice shook, spectators around them giving her half annoyed and half concerned looks.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out!" Sebastian frowned. "If you had known that I was meeting up with Kaelie a couple of times to settle whatever was left between us-"

"You're right." Clary snapped. "I never would've let you go." She got up from her chair abruptly and stormed out of the theatre.

She couldn't handle any more of his lies. Clary was sick of Sebastian's constant deceitfulness, kissing her and loving her, but leaving her to whatever he had planned with Kaelie.

How could she marry him in a week if she was this angry? How could she even look at him without cringing? Clary leaned against the tall, cement building, cooling her forehead against the rock. Her heavy breathing came out in quickly, white clouds of mist puffing from her mouth.

Clary still loved Sebastian; she had concluded that. She wasn't able to get over the attraction and the need to care and love for someone as deeply as she had for Sebastian so quickly. But resentment, untrust…it was spurring on the process to hate and dislike.

And the question of the wedding next week…

Clary felt her knees give and crouched on the ground. Groaning, she hid her face behind her fingers, sighing once before peeking through them as a sound of footsteps echoed against the street. Clary frowned and released her face, pressing the palms of her hands onto the ground and lifting herself up.

"Hodge?" she asked.

"Clarissa!" he gasped, running across the sidewalk to her and embracing her in a warm hug. "What happened?"

Tears that Clary didn't know were there slid off her face and onto his thick, wool coat. Gray like the rest of him. Hodge. The dearest and most devoted friend she'd ever had.

"Sebast-" Clary tried to say, but her throat seemed to close down, a thickness choking her words. Hodge only hushed her when she tried to say more, stroking her short hair fervently. "How about I take you for dinner?" Hodge smiled when he released her, and she smiled back tearily and a little weakly.

* * *

Hodge didn't press her for words until a waitress set down Clary's order. "What happened?"

Clary shook her head, taking a deep gulp of water before explaining. "Hodge…Sebastian's been visiting Kaelie the past week or two…without telling me. Specifically calling her an 'old friend from school.' And he knows that I would've-and am- furious! We're about to be married…and then he pulls a stunt like this…" Clary sighed and supported her head with one hand. "I have no idea what to do."

"Surely you're not going to go through with the wedding?" Hodge stared, a peculiar look upon his face.

"I…I don't know. I mean I haven't had much time to think about this."

"How long have you known about Sebastian and Kaelie?"

"About two and half weeks." Clary bit her lip, realizing that a decision should've been made by now.

"And you still can't figure it out?" Hodge frowned, his voice morphing from understanding to accusing. "What happened at the theatre then, if you didn't just find out."

"He…well, I found out because I suspected he'd been calling the person he was corresponding with. So I asked for my telephone call history at the front desk. And I guess I didn't get rid of the thing like I should've. And he found it and showed me in there…"

"And that's when you told him you knew." Hodge nodded, concluding her sentence for her.

"And Sebastian didn't even think he was doing anything wrong, too!" Clary rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. Maybe she had been at fault as well; she should've just asked him up front instead of following him and prying into his personal details.

"And you still think you might marry him?" Hodge slumped in his chair to stare incredulously at her and shook his head

Clary bit her lip. "Maybe?..."

Hodge sighed and got up from his seat, kneeling down next to her chair. "Clary…you haven't seen this kind of man before. But I have. I know what he'll do for the rest of his life with you. He'll treat you second best to whatever other women he's entertaining, claim your title in your business, perhaps gamble your fortune and your future away…"

Hodge's lips tightened in a thin line. "I care about you, Clarissa…and this man…he'll only bring sorrow into your life. You'll lose your fire, your passion, he'll turn you weather-beaten and docile. And you won't even realize the transformation. Please, Clarissa, don't do this to yourself. Don't feel obligated to marry him because you promised him your heart months ago.

He isn't a good man…if you won't do it for yourself…do it...do it for me…your friend." his voice cracked and staggered near the end, but his aged face only revealed his care for her. Lips trembling and hand shaking, he touched her wrist and grasped for Clary's hand. "Please. I'm begging you. Don't do this to yourself."

Clary's lips parted in shock, her breathing uneven and quick. There was no way to process to examine all that he had said and begged for. He wanted her to stay with him and the company, abandon the would-be penniless Sebastian and make a living, perhaps alone, forever. When was the next time she'd fall in love again? Or even allow herself, at least?

This betrayal from Sebastian was wearing away everything she'd thought good about herself. Clary always trusted so easily, and now…how could she ever? Maybe Hodge was right. Maybe she would be miserable and change with Sebastian. But maybe he was wrong, and Clary could learn of a way to forgive Sebastian and live happily. Plus, the wedding plans were already complete; it would be more of a hassle to cancel it than actually proceeding on with the engagement.

"I…I don't know, Hodge." Clary forced herself to say.

"But…but you don't need him!" Hodge spluttered, suddenly growing red in the face. "You shouldn't want him either!"

"It's more complicated than that!"' Clary raised her voice in surprise.

"Don't marry him! It's as simple as that." Hodge's hand squeezed hers tightly, the tips of her fingers growing red.

"No, it isn't! I just told you! There are too many factors-"

"What are they then!?" Hodge yelled, wringing her hand even harder now.

"Ow! Stop it!" Clary ripped her hand away from his, clutching it protectively in her own. She massaged it for a few seconds before the redness finally disappeared. And then she turned her gaze to Hodge, matching his glare with her own. "What is _wrong with you?_"

"Give me the reasons you are second guessing yourself with, and I _will_ help you." he ground out.

Clary only shook her head, not sure she wanted him to convince her. "They're private reasons, thank you. I think I can decide for myself, since _I am_ an adult." she snapped.

"What?" he sneered, "Did you screw each other and now you're knocked up?"

The hand he had just been holding onto so tightly a few minutes ago, flashed as quick as a whip against his face. The satisfying sound resonated throughout the room, drawing many eyes to them.

"_How dare you."_ Clary said forcefully through gritted teeth. "That is my business, and my business alone." Clary got up from her chair and thrust her arms through her light, fall jacket, ignoring his hurt expression. Although she wasn't showing it, Clary felt like she was about to break down into tears. "It especially isn't your concern, out of all people."

Clary successfully kept her voice from cracking and firmly placed her hat on her head before grabbing her hand bag. "Wait!" Hodge cried, scrambling off his knees and holding onto Clary's sleeve. "Where are you going!?"

Clary pulled her arm away from his sickening touch. She stared at him, his desperate, gray eyes shining. "I don't know." she told him honestly, shrugging. "Anywhere but here. I feel suffocated by this city," she threw him a pointed look, "and the people. I need to get away."

Clary turned to leave again, but Hodge caught hold of her again. "Tell me." he asked her pleadingly. "Set my mind at ease. _Please."_

Clary sighed, gripping his wrist and gently pulling it off her. "I think I'll visit my mother's old country house, maybe visit her. I should be back before the end of the weekend."

Hodge only nodded and bit his lip as he watched her go. "Be careful!" was all he called before she walked out the doors and back to her apartment.

**There is one girl who is sooooo so close with her theory, it's freaky. Maybe this chapter confirmed some things for some people, or "illuminated' the killer, as Hodge said it would. **

**Oh! Speaking of! What did you think about his behavior? Did you think it was a little justified, even though it was pretty harsh? I'll tell you what I think in the my PM back to you, if you are interested, and tell me your reasoning. **_**Again**_**, I will only tell you if you tell me your reasoning, because I'm very much curious to what everyone thinks.**

**And your thoughts on Sebastian? A lot of people were suspecting him and Kaelie and an affair, and I think I made it pretty obvious that **_**something**_** was happening between the two of them. Anyone hate Sebastian more than I do right now?**

**Leave a review please!**

**-Lau**


	10. The Situation of Alec Lightwood

**WOW! The response I got from last chapter was fantastic! Such long and wonderful reviews! Everyone had really good theories, and sadly, I can't say much about it. I'm such a sucker for you guys though, I think I may slip one day and tell someone.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed! I've hit a milestone in this: After 10 chapters, I've had over 10,000 views of the story, over 120 follows and reviews, and over 50 favorites! This is fantastic guys! Keep it up!**

**-Lau**

Jace sat back in his swively chair. The story from Hodge had given him a tremendous headache from thinking over and over. Sebastian was a complete scumbag: he'd been able to conclude to that easily. But Hodge…maybe he'd tried to paint Sebastian as an awful person more than he already was to keep Jace's suspicion's away from himself.

Hodge was very intelligent-and Jace could acclaim to it-devious. Hodge could easily have all fingers pointed at Sebastian and get off the hook from the murder. But the only problem was: Hodge and Sebastian had the worst motives to kill Clarissa.

What could Hodge possibly gain from killing Clarissa? _Other_ than a lifetime of loneliness and suffering? Maybe Clarissa's business earnings if it was in her will. But why would he want that? Hodge was doing just fine with his writings in the newspaper, and very well off. At least if Clarissa were to marry Sebastian, she still would've been able to talk and dine with Hodge all the time. At least that was better than memories that would soon escape his memory as he grew older.

And Sebastian…Jace knew that he came from a wealthy family who'd cut him off a few years back after gambling away half of his fortune. And, griping for money, strayed from Kaelie to the young, rich, and successful Clarissa Fairchild. He'd been able to charm her easily, convince Clarissa that they really were in love…

But why kill her? To be with Kaelie? Wouldn't running away be much easier and cleaner than _killing_ someone? After all, Sebastian had already run from someone once before; he should be experienced.

And that left Kaelie…Jace chewed on his pencil, fingering her profile. After holding the file so much, the edges were wrinkled from water stains. How had she let herself love Sebastian again? Closure was needed after what he'd done to her, so Jace understood them meeting at least once during the engagement. But to kill her own best friend over it?

After being friends for years after school, one would think that nothing, especially a man, would ever break them apart. Love can always tear people apart, but to the point of murder?

Jace sighed, kneading his forehead. Out of all the suspects, Kaelie had the best motive.

But if she had been at it with Sebastian, couldn't she just seduce him into leaving Clarissa? Kaelie was beautiful; it couldn't have been that hard to resist her.

Picking up his telephone, Jace rung up a number he'd memorized from the file. Perhaps it was time to broaden the field.

XXX.

Jace pounded once on the door. It had taken him half an hour to leave the city and reach the suburbs. The lawn in front of the small house was well trimmed, a few flowers along the flowerbed. The door was a pristine white, a blue trim around it, matching the rest of the house. Jace narrowed his eyes; was that glitter on the placemat?

The door opened to a young man, scrutinizingly studying him for a few seconds. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can." Jace lifted his badge, "Does Magnus Bane live here?"

"Uh…yes." his blue eyes widened at him, "Mind if I ask what Magnus has done for the attention of the police?"

"I just have some questions on a client he worked with a few months ago."

"Well, come in. I'll get him."

The man left then, leaving Jace to study their living area. It was bright and airy with great big windows taking up most of the back wall. A Persian rug covered most of the perimeter of the room, a few paintings hanging around. The largest one in the room was a self portrait, an Asian man saucily winking at him.

Frowning, Jace sat down on one of the chairs right as the dark haired man came in with another in tow. "Magnus Bane." he stood up from where he sat, holding out his hand. Magnus shook it warmly, beaming at him before taking a seat with the man across from Jace.

Jace sat on the edge of the cushion, resuming his normal procedure by pulling out his notepad and pen. "I'm sure you've heard of the recent murder in the city?"

Magnus shook his head. "I've lost count after all these years. Who was the unfortunate person?"

"Clarissa Fairchild."

Magnus frowned, biting his lip as he tried to remember her. "Nope, I never knew her. Clarissa sounds a bit familiar, though."

Jace nodded. "She ran in the same social circles as you. She was a freelancing advertiser." Jace looked down at his notes again, even though he didn't need to. "She was actually working with an old client of yours for your modeling business before she died."

The other man's brows furrowed. "Who was it?"

"Aline Penhallow."

Both stoic expressions changed then, one of understanding, and another of disgust. Magnus nodded several times, while the other wrinkled his nose in a grimace. "You remember her?"

Magnus laughed. "Oh, we _know_ her. I don't think anyone can forget a woman like Aline."

"What is she like?"

The two glanced at each other, both trying to hold back smiles. "Overbearing."

"Demanding."

"Impatient."

"Selfish."

Jace's eyebrows rose when Magnus said, "Whore."

"And she was very beautiful…She had at least that going for her."

"Is she a suspect?"

Jace shook his head. "Not sure yet. I have about three other suspects currently."

"Who are they?" Magnus asked, his eyes bright.

Jace chewed on the inside of his lip; he wasn't supposed to be giving out knowledge about the case, but they probably didn't even know who they were, anyways. What was the harm? "Kaelie Whitewillow, Sebastian Verlac, and Hodge Starkweather."

Magnus gasped then. "I know him!"

"Hodge?"

"Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed, smiling. "This is so exciting! It's like a murder mystery book! Hodge always seemed like a serial killer. I mean, no one with those eyes-"

"Magnus!" the other man hissed. "Shut up. You're being disrespectful."

"To who? The dead girl?" that comment received a slap on the side of the head.

"Sorry, Detective. Is there anything else we can help you with?" the blue eyed man smiled again, a little beside himself.

Jace shook his head. "No, thank you. I should be getting back to the city soon."

The three men stood up, Jace shaking hands with both of them. "Thank you for your help…"

"Alec." the man responded quickly. "Glad to help."

"And…" Magnus drawled, taking a step closer and handed him a card. "If you're ever interested, you could come by a take a few shoots. You have an incredible face…and body." Magnus winked saucily, just like the portrait. Alec shrugged helplessly and mouthed a "Sorry" over his partner's shoulder.

Jace wasn't sure if another man had made him blush before, but Magnus had succeeded. "Uh…maybe. Thanks." he stumbled, walking quickly out the door.

Once safely back on his motorcycle, Jace zoomed off back to the city, sighing in exhaustion. It had been a long day behind the desk. Jace hadn't done anything social the whole week, the investigation taking up more than half of his life.

And the minute Jace would return to his ruddy apartment, collapsing onto his bed was the first thing on his to-do list.

**Hiya guys, how did you like it? I have a must see on my profile about my situation on the computer. It really sucks, but I'm still trying to work as hard as I can on here with the given time. So, if you want to check out that, then I'm sure you'll understand more on why updates will be later and later. **

**Anyways, your thoughts? I got to add Magnus and Alec, which is**** not what I was planning, but it helps keep the flow better than I thought it would. It's a good setup for next chapter. :D**

**-Lau**


End file.
